The Bribe
by Doc Reid
Summary: A new bank clerk has hidden secrets which may prove costly to the citizens of Dodge. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Bodkin smiled from his desk as he watched his newest clerk, Dudley Richards chat with Mrs. Barker, "Yes, Mrs. Barker, you can rest assured that your money will be transferred to your sister's account my closing today," Richards smiled at the old lady.

Mrs. Barker smiled back, "Thank you! You know that my sister needs that money," she indicated with her index finger.

"And she will get it," Richards nodded as Mrs. Barker slowly walked to the door of the bank. "Have a good day, ma'am," Richards said as she left the building.

Harry Bodkin stood and placed his thumbs into his vest pockets. "I like your customer service, Richards," he stated as he walked toward the caged wicket. "You seem to be settling into the job just fine," the banker smiled.

"I am enjoying it," Richards said as he busied himself with some paperwork.

"Are you and the misses settling into Dodge well enough?" Bodkin asked.

"Oh, yes," the fair-haired clerk nodded as he looked up at Bodkin, "We are liking Dodge a lot," he smiled and went back to work. Bodkin nodded and picked up his hat, "I'm going to run a few errands and be back in time for you to take your lunch," the banker said as he opened the door.

It was a bright warm spring day. Clouds in the east, however, were a certain indication that some rain was forthcoming. Bodkin placed his bowler hat on his head and pulled the back door closed behind him.

The backer made his way along Front Street before crossing over to pick up some pencils and other office supplies at Jonas' general store. Doc just stepped down from his stairs and the two men almost collided, "Doc!" Bodkin said loudly and held his hat with his left hand. Doc almost reeled backward and looked up at Bodkin, "What are you trying to do? Run me over?" Doc barked at the banker even though he knew he was the one at fault.

Bodkin pursed his lips and chose not to comment. With a slight huff the banker sidestepped the doctor and continued on his way. Doc snorted in amusement before he turned and headed toward the Long Branch Saloon for his morning coffee and the newspaper.

Bodkin stepped down into the store and waited for Jonas to finish with another customer. The banker took the time to look over some merchandise that was on sale. Bodkin looked at the glass chimney and then placed it back where he'd picked it up.

"Mr. Bodkin?" Jonas asked as he stepped out from behind his service counter, "What can I do for you?" the store owner asked.

Bodkin turned on his heels, "Hello Jonas," Bodkin smiled. "I just wondered if my office supplies came in on last shipment," Bodkin watched Jonas as he remembered the order, "I believe it didn't Jonas said as he walked briskly to the storeroom and picked up the box.

"Now just let me check that everything is here. You know how sometimes things get on back order," Jonas said as he opened the box and compared the contents to the list. Jonas was satisfied with the order and closed the lid before sliding the box across the counter, "It's all accounted for," Jonas smiled.

Bodkin nodded, "That's great. Can I also get some new nibs for my pen?" he asked Jonas.

"How many would you like?" Jonas asked as he pulled a small box off the shelf behind him.

"Oh, a half a dozen should do," Bodkin smiled as he watched the store owner count out the nibs.

"How's your new clerk working out?" Jonas asked as he placed the nibs in a small paper bag.

"He seems to be going well. You should meet him sometime," Bodkin smiled and pulled his wallet from his vest and handed Jonas a few dollars.

"I just might get that opportunity this afternoon," Jonas smiled. "I need to get to the bank with a deposit," he said looking over his spectacles and handing the change back to Bodkin.

Bodkin nodded, "I'm sure Dudley will fit in very well in Dodge," he stated.

"I did meet his wife, Vivian," Jonas smiled. "She a quiet one, but she seems quite pleasant. I've suggested to my Ellen that she get to know her and make her feel more apart of the town," Jonas stated.

"I should see that my wife do the same," Bodkin smiled. "I'll see you later then," Bodkin said and turned to leave the store. Jonas busied himself with a few things before the next customer entered the general store.

Just as Harry Bodkin stepped out onto the boardwalk, he met Matt, in just about the same manner that he'd met the doctor earlier. Bodkin got flustered, "Am I invisible today?" he sharply asked the marshal.

No, Harry, your not. What's wrong?" Matt asked as he adjusted his hat back on his head.

"I've run into you, or rather the other way around and the same thing happened earlier with Doc!" the banker explained.

Matt shrugged, "Well you did have your head down. Maybe you have too much on your mind at the moment," Matt suggested to Bodkin. The banker made a face and then relaxed, "Maybe you're right," he sighed.

"Well, then take it easy," Matt suggested as he pulled his hat back down and continued his journey to the Long Branch.

"Take it easy?" Bodkin huffed. "I when I train a man for any of my positions, I make sure they know their job. And know it well," he said to himself as he referred to Festus Haggen. Sure the man did an all right job and could be counted on, but if there was anyone in Dodge looking to make a fast buck anyway possible, it was Festus. Bodkin fell to the hill man's plans of repainting the back - which only came part way to fruition as Festus "claimed" he's pulled a muscle in his back while reaching for a bucket of paint. Bodkin felt like a fool and worse, his business looked like hell for two weeks while Festus "rested" his back at a local fishing hole. If it wasn't for the marshal, the building would have remained half painted, but Matt saw to it that Festus finished the job, as his duties saw fit.

Bodkin slowly made his way up the boardwalk and decided that maybe a quick drink was in order to calm himself down. The banker turned into the Long Branch and sat at a table, where he opened the box and looked at his new letterhead. Bodkin smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick Warwick stood outside the Bank finishing his cigar. He watched as a steady stream of customers came and went. It was now his time to join the line. Warwick kept his hat low and his eyes just under the brim. He purposely worked his way into Dudley Richards' line and after a few minutes he finally reached the wicket. "Hey, Dudley," Warwick smiled with this tobacco-stained teeth showing.

Richards swallowed hard and looked around the room. Everyone was busy so one on paid any attention to the ghost white of Richards' face at the sight of Derrick Warwick, "What are you doing here?" the meek man stammered.

"I came to visit my friend," Warwick smiled and pointed at the clerk. "Remember we have some unfinished business we need to take care of," Warwick said in a hushed voice as he leaned into the bars that separated him and Richards.

"I have no more businesses to conduct with you Derrick," Richards said with his voice quivering.

"Well. We'll just see about that. Tonight," Derrick smiled and pushed way from the counter and bid Dudley Richards "Adios," with a flick of the brim of his black hat. Richards nervously looked around and again everyone else was too busy to notice Derrick Warwick as he left the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc stood and bid Kitty and Sam farewell for the day, "I have a few patients to check in on and maybe a baby to be born today," the physician said as he paused at the bar.

"Oh, is the Proctor baby due today?" Kitty smiled.

Doc nodded, "It sure is. I can't believe how the time has gone by," Doc mused as he ticked his head which caused him to catch sight of Harry Bodkin. Doc's eyebrows rose up, "What's he doing in here?" he thumbed over his shoulder after looking back at Kitty and Sam.

"He came in a few minutes ago and ordered a drink," Sam said, "Why?"

Doc chuckled, "It seems a little odd to me, but it's his business I suppose," he said with a swipe of his hand across his moustache.

Kitty's eyebrow arched, "I recall a time or two you've had a drink before lunch," she said with a sly look in her eyes. Doc's eyes narrow, "So, okay, I have," he quipped, "and it likely followed an all night procedure on your boyfriend," Doc scoffed. Kitty made a face.

"Well, maybe Mr. Bodkins is just relaxing before a busy afternoon," Sam jumped in hoping to quell the sparing match that was building.

"Good, point, Sam," Kitty said as she continued with a look at the doctor. "Pshaw," was all Doc could say before he left the saloon. Once again, Doc almost walked right into Festus Haggen this time. "Wall foot, Doc! Cain'tcha see where yer going?"

Doc just glared at the deputy as they sidestepped each other. "Boy, he's either got a lot goinin' on in his brain or he's lost a few marbles," Festus shook his head. "Maybe both," the hill man continued.

"Festus?" Kitty said.

"Yes ma'am," the hill man took the hint and shut up as he leaned on the bar. Festus was just about to add one more thing when Matt nudged his elbow. Festus made a face and sighed.

Kitty poured Matt and Festus a beer, "Have you talked to Harry about his newest employee?" Kitty asked Matt.

"No. Should I?" Matt said as he sopped the foam from the top of the glass.

"No, I guess not. He was in here the other day and seemed pleasant enough. I just thought as the marshal of town you would have at least said hello and made him feel welcomed," Kitty stated.

"You always have a way of telling me I'm just doing everything right with my job," Matt scoffed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Kitty giggled. "I know you have other things to do," she playfully swatter the marshal across the upper left arm.

"Well, I am not officially on the welcome committee," Matt stated. "That's up to the town council, and as far as I know they Richards and his wife have been welcomed to Dodge," Matt stated before he took another sip from his glass.

Kitty twisted her mouth, "You don't like him do you?"

Matt's eyebrows rose upwards, "What gave you that idea?" he scoffed and placed his mug of beer on the bar.

"Oh, just say it's a woman's intuition," Kitty looked at Matt.

"I never said either way if I liked him or not," Matt said standing straight.

"You didn't need to cowboy," Kitty smiled.

Festus looked at Matt and Kitty, "Matthew, what's Miss Kitty talkin' about?"

"Festus. Never get a girlfriend, never get married and mostly, just..." Matt got flustered and Kitty's laughing didn't help. "But Matthew," Festus looked at the marshal, "Don'tcha trust this new feller ole Harry hired?" he said in a hushed voice.

Matt looked at Festus and then to Kitty, "Let's just say, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could bounce and anvil in a swamp," the marshal stated.

"Phew, that ain't far, Matthew," Festus stated as he ticked his thinking about an anvil in a swamp.

"And you laugh at my intuitions," Kitty scoffed. "Why don't you trust him," Kitty leaned closer to Matt.

"Oh, I don't know," Matt shrugged. "There's just something about him that makes him seem better than good," Matt slowly looked over to Harry Bodkin before he looked back at Kitty. "What worries me, is that Bodkin thinks he's found the best man for the job. Maybe he has, but there is just something," Matt said with an edge of caution.

"I think you are tired and are making a mountain out of a mole hill," Kitty smiled and patted Matt on the forearm.

"You mark my words," Matt looked at Kitty. The saloon owner smiled, "Maybe you should get yourself a crystal ball," she said with her tongue firmly in her cheek. Matt made a face, "You'll see," he said and finished his beer before he pushed off from the bar and walked past Harry Bodkin who was just getting ready to leave, himself. "How's the new man working out?" he asked Bodkin and quickly looked back at Kitty and Festus.

"Oh, Dudley seems to have really caught onto the swing of things. The way I like," Bodkin smiled.

Matt smiled, "It's a littler early in the day for you, isn't it?" Matt looked around the saloon. Harry looked somewhat embarrassed, "I was filling in time. I just wanted to see how Dudley handled the noon day pressures by himself," Bodkin smiled.

"I see," Matt smiled. "Well, don't make a habit of it. It seems to me a few other professionals already do..." but then he caught himself. "Forget what I said," Matt said and quickly left. Bodkin stood looking at the swing-door the marshal just exited. The banker wondered what the marshal's haste was all about. The banker looked over to Miss Kitty and all she could do is shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dudley Richards nervously finished his assigned tasks for the end of the day. The other clerk had already left. "I guess that is all for now," Harry Bodkin stood and walked over to Dudley.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Bodkin," Richard handed him his envelope of the day's transactions.

Bodkin smiled, "You didn't happen to see Wilbur Jonas come in, did you?"

"No sir," Richards shook his head.

"Well, I guess he got busy. He said he had a deposit to make. I suspect that he will do that first thing in the morning," Bodkin smiled as he placed the envelope in the large safe and closed the door. Bodkin turned the large dial several times and then checked the handle, "I'd say we are through for today," the banker smiled and picked up his hat.

Dudley pulled his apron off and placed it on the counter at his wicket. He quickly grabbed his suit coat and pulled it on. "Good night, Mr. Bodkin," he smiled weakly, and hustled from the building.

Bodkin did think that the man's actions were a little odd, but never thought anymore of it once he stepped outside of the building and locked the door. Bodkin's wife greeted him, "I thought we'd have supper at Del Monico's tonight," she smiled.

"You did, did you?" Bodkin smiled and the two walked down the street toward the restaurant.

Richards watched the couple as the disappeared into the restaurant. The clerk turned and headed for home, but before he got too far, Derrick Warwick and "Handsome Dan" pulled the smaller man into an alley. "What do you want with me?" Dudley shook as his wide eyes looked at the two men. "Handsome" Dan was as far from handsome with the long scar down the side of his pot-marked face. He, in fact terrified Richards.

"Well, seeing how you stood us up in Burrton, we figured you could make things right here in Dodge for us," Warwick glared down at the smaller man. "We know where you live and I have another man watching your place," Warwick sneered.

"But," Richards squirmed, "I don't know the combination to the safe. Mr. Bodkin only hired me the other day," he tried to get away from Warwick and "Handsome Dan".

"It won't matter because tomorrow morning we are going to come into the bank bright and early and you are going to get us the money and out of there. Otherwise your little misses will have a meeting with "Handsome Dan", and that won't be pretty," Warwick warned as Dan licked his lips. Dudley swallowed, "I'll see that the back door is unlocked. You leave through there," Dudley gurgled.

"What's the money like?" Dan growled. "There's no sense on doing this for just a few dollars," he poked Warwick.

Warwick shook Richards, "Go ahead and answer the man," he demanded. Richards looked over to Dan, "The mercantile owner is supposed to be bringing over a deposit in the morning. There's maybe a couple of thousand in the safe right now," Richards stated. Dan laughed, "That will be just fine, eh?"

Warwick shoved Richards into Dan, "Yeah, just fine," he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley Richards hastily made his way home and all he could think about was the bank and Derrick Warwick. It was a nasty combination in his mind, because he knew Warwick would go through with any plan despite any form of loss. The last attempt at a bank heist left him blind in the left eye, but some how he and "Handsome Dan" still got away. It appears that Warwick found some one to take Lenny Gibbons' place.

As Richards approached his house, he could see a shadowy figure in the alley across the way. Whoever it was soon left and Richards scurried through the front door.

Vivian Richards had just placed a platter of food on the table. She looked up at her husband, "How was your day?" she smiled and oblivious to her husband's situation – he hid it well.

"Oh, just fine," Dudley smiled weakly as he hung his hat on the peg next to the mirror. The Richards' house was small and modest which was just enough for the two of them. The Richards had lost their son to illness when he was five and they never had any other children. Dudley moved into the room and looked at the platter on the table and smiled, "Looks delicious," he tried to suppress his growing angst.

Vivian brought the next plate to the table and sat down in her chair. Dudley sat in his chair and helped himself to the meat and potatoes. Vivian dished out some dumplings before she plated some meat and potatoes for herself. "So tell me about your day," Vivian asked.

"Oh, it wasn't anything special," Dudley said trying to sound normal.

"Did you meet any one new?" Vivian asked as she cut her meat into smaller pieces.

"No. Not really," Dudley stuffed some potatoes into his mouth as the tried to avoid further conversation.

"I can't believe you didn't meet anyone new! You have only been at the bank for a few days. Surely someone new must have come into the bank," Vivian smiled.

Dudley shrugged, "I suppose. But no one that seemed really important," he said as he quickly chewed on more food. Vivian smiled and shook her head.

"How was your day?" He asked to change the course of the conversation.

"Well," Vivian said, "Mrs. Jonas came around. Her husband runs the general store on Front Street," she added.

"Oh, yes," Dudley nodded.

"She seems like a very nice lady. She wasn't us to have supper with them sometime soon," Vivian stated. "That would be nice," Dudley added while continuing with his meal.

The evening slipped away and the Richards finally turned in for the night. Dudley was restless as the tried to decide what to do about Derrick Warwick and his bribe. He feared for Vivian's life and well-being and knew for certain that if he did assist with the bank heist he would likely be found guilty and sent to prison. Everything was beginning to blur together in his mind as he slowly fell asleep.

Derrick Warwick, "Handsome Dan", and Ralph Dixon stood out front of the Double Duce Saloon. "Do you really think that little weasel is going to help us tomorrow?" Dan asked.

Warwick drew a long drag from his cigar, "Well if he doesn't, ole Ralph here will see to it that he learns a lesson one way or another. Eh, Ralph?" Warwick swatted Dixon across the upper left arm. Dixon laughed.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow," Dan smiled as he rubbed his right hand into his left palm. "He'd better not mess up like he did last time," Dan continued.

"Oh, I don't think ole Dudley will do that," Warwick growled. "Too much is at stake for him right now," Warwick said as he began to walk back down Front Street. "We'd better get some shuteye before tomorrow," Warwick suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick Warwick's plan was fairly simple – Ralph Dixon would wait in the alley behind the bank with the horses while Warwick and "Handsome Dan" seized the right moment to enter the back of the bank and take the money, providing Richards had opened the back door that is.

It was almost seven o'clock on the Thursday morning and Harry Bodkin was ready to open the bank for the day's business. Dudley had his wicket ready and he nervously looked around. He had to wait until Bodkin was busy at his desk in order to slip to the back door and unlock it.

Bodkin looked at his pocket watch and gave the two clerks a nod. He flipped the sign to open and unlocked the front door. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone waiting to get into the bank to do their business. Bodkin shrugged and walked to his desk and took his seat. He busied himself with a letter.

Dudley Richards slowly looked over his shoulder and began to move to the back room. Willy Turner, the other clerk was busy adding columns and didn't pay attention to what Richards was doing.

Richards quickly unlatched the door and moved swiftly back to his place at the wicket, just as Wilbur Jonas stepped through the front door, "Good morning," the store owner smiled.

Bodkin looked, "You finally made it!" he joked.

Jonas nodded, "I know I should have gotten here yesterday, but I had more customers then I could shake a stick at by the end of the day," Jonas smiled. Bodkin laughed, "Oh, I know what you mean," he smiled and moved out from behind his desk. "I'd like you to meet my new clerk," Bodkin said as he introduced Jonas to Richards.

"Hello," Richards smiled meekly and extended his hand.

"Welcome to Dodge City," Jonas smiled. "I'm just down the road. I own the general store next to the Long Branch Saloon," Jonas said as he thumbed over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes," Dudley nodded. "Your wife stopped by my house to pay Vivian a visit," Richards nodded.

"That's right," Jonas said as he placed his satchel of money on the counter. "I can't stay all day," he smiled and pushed the package toward the clerk. "I'd like to deposit this," he smiled.

Dudley Richards nodded and quickly looked over to Bodkin who was smiling like a proud father, "I'll leave you two with the details," Bodkin said and began to move back to his desk. Just as Bodkin was about to be seated, Warwick and "Handsome Dan" stepped through the door from the back room, "Don't anyone move," Warwick said through his bandana - his gun was level and he moved it around the room and slowly everyone raised their hands up into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Warwick and "Handsome Dan" moved further into the bank. Dan locked the front door as Warwick conducted his business. "Give me everything you have, bank-man," he thrust his gun at Harry Bodkin.

"Handsome Dan" shoved his gun in Wilbur Jonas' kidney, "You get to the floor and cover your head. I don't want to see eyes," he sneered as Jonas nervously nodded and sank to his knees. As Jonas nestled in to his position on the floor he quickly looked over to see "Handsome Dan" removed his bandana and wipe his face before covering up again. Jonas' eyes quickly looked to the floor hoping that he wasn't noticed looking at the bank robber.

"Come on bank-man", Warwick prodded his gun into Harry Bodkin's back, "open the safe and let's get moving here," he said with urgency.

Bodkin took his time and opened the safe. "Warwick handed the baker a satchel and demanded again that it was filled with what money was in the safe. Bodkin complied and stuffed the bundles of money into the canvas sack. As he was just about finished, the banker slowly reached for a gun that he kept in the safe for such reasons. His hand hovered over the grip before he committed to grabbing the weapon.

Warwick noticed Bodkin's rapid manoeuvre and fired a shot, hitting Bodkin in the mid back. The banker yelped and tried to turn and fire a shot but by the time he was able to, Warwick and "Handsome Dan" were behind the wicket with Richards in their clutch. On their way out the bank, Warwick spotted the package on the counter next to the receipt book and grabbed it as well. Harry Bodkin tried to fire a shot at the robbers but hit the wall instead. The banker grovelled on the floor in pain and watched the robbers leave through the back room.

Dudley Richards squirmed in Dan's grasp and fought to release himself. "Handsome Dan" had enough of the little clerk and shoved him hard to the door jam before he fired his own gun at the clerk. Dudley slid down the doorframe to the floor.

Jonas could hear people yelling out in the street as the robbers rode by firing their guns. The store owner pulled himself up and unlocked the front door only to see the robbers riding at full gallop down Front Street. Jonas stepped out of the bank and yelled to the top of his lungs, "Bank robbery! Stop those men!" he pointed at the riders.

The ruckus caught up with the people on the street as Warwick, Dan and Dixon fired shots here and there warning the town's folk to stay out of their way.

Matt heard the noise and pulled his gun from his holster and stepped out side of the jail house just as the men road past. Matt fired a shot, which hit Dixon in the sternum causing him to pitch forward and off his horse. Warwick fired a shot at the marshal, which struck Matt in the upper left thigh. Matt tumbled to the street and fired a few more shots before the robbers were out of sight.

Festus charged out of the livery stable was he pulled up his britches and looked up and down the street. The people who were witness gathered. The deputy quickly made his way over to Matt, "Matthew?"

Matt had his hands tightly bound around his thigh, "Festus the bank's been robbed," Matt said through his clenched teeth. The marshal looked down at his leg and cursed, "Tight it off," Matt said looking at the hill man who knew just what to do. Festus pulled a bandana from his back pocket and tied it around the marshal's wound.

By now Kitty was out on the street and looking down at Matt, "Oh, Matt!" she said as she felt her stomach flip at the sight of the marshal's leg.

Matt sighed, "Don't worry about me, Kitty," he said as he sat up, "Festus get me over to the bank," Matt ordered as he put his arm out for assistance to stand. Matt was certain that the femur was fractured but didn't let on as Festus helped him to his feet. Festus helped Matt up the street to the bank.

Kitty had no idea that anyone else in the bank was injured and she figured that Matt, as usual, would gather the facts and evidence before the doctor would get to work on the marshal's leg anyway. She shook her head as she watched Festus assisting the marshal up the street to the bank.

Wilbur Jonas held a clerk's apron over Harry Bodkin's wound, "Now Harry, I know you're in pain but wiggling around like you are isn't going to help you," the store owner tried to reason.

"Where's Doc?" Bodkin looked up at Jonas.

"I don't know. I hope that the marshal is here soon," Jonas said. "You just rest, all right?" he said trying to calm the banker. Bodkin nodded.

Jonas stood and found Willy Turner hiding under the counter. Jonas swallowed and helped the man up, "Just sit here. The marshal will be coming soon," he said. Turner nodded and sat on his stool.

Jonas moved through the back of the bank and found Dudley Richards. The clerk was in a fetal position and gasping. Jonas shook his head, as he didn't know what to do for the man. Jonas' attention was drawn by the commotion at the front of the bank.

Festus assisted Matt through the front door of the bank. "Mr. Bodkin?" Matt asked. Bodkin groaned.

Jonas came through to the main office. The store owner looked shaken. "Jonas?" Matt asked.

Jonas swallowed and blinked at the marshal, "They came in the back, got the money and shot Harry," Jonas stated, "and shot Mr. Richards before they left through the back door again," Jonas said as he looked around.

"How's Richards?" Matt asked as he winced as he lowered himself onto Bodkin's chair.

"Oh, I don't know, marshal. He doesn't look good at all," Jonas looked over his shoulder. Jonas looked back to Matt, "They shot you too, I see," Jonas stated as he moved back out from behind the clerk's cage. Matt nodded and readjusted the bandana around his thigh.

Matt sighed, "Festus, find Doc," he asked his deputy. Festus nodded, "Sure thang, Matthew," Festus said and charged out the door and down the street toward the doctor's office.

Matt looked at Jonas, "Are you okay?"

Jonas nodded, "Just shaken, I guess," he said.

"Good," Matt tried to smile. "Maybe you could apply some pressure over Bodkin's wound," Matt suggested.

"Sure, marshal," Jonas went straight to work, using his handkerchief to cover the bullet hole. Bodkin moaned. "Take it easy," Jonas tried to calm the banker. "Festus has gone for Doc," he assured Bodkin.

Matt watched Jonas for a moment before he spoke, "Jonas did you get a look at any of them?"

Jonas froze for a split second as he did realize that he had a brief look at the one man by the front door. Slowly the store owner looked up at the marshal. "I did," he said in a hushed voice.

Matt nodded, "Okay. We'll talk about that later," Matt said. Jonas nodded and turned his attention back to Bodkin.

Festus charged up the stairs to Doc's office, the whole time calling for the doctor. The deputy soon realized that the doctor wasn't in his office. As swiftly as he went up the stairs he came down. Kitty Russell saw the hill man, "Festus, Doc's out at the Proctor's delivering their baby."

"Miss Kitty, We need to get Doc back here right away. Mr. Bodkin and that new feller, Mr. Richards have been shot!" the deputy explained. Kitty's mouth dropped open, "Oh, dear God," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus thought for a moment as his eyes scanned the street. There had to be something he could do. Then it came to him, "Miss Kitty. You know how to bring babies into the world, maybe ifin' you go out ta the Proctor's place to do that, I could bring Doc back into town so he can look at Mr. Bodkin and Mr. Richards," Festus suggested with as much animation his hands would allow. Kitty nodded, "Don't forget Matt," she said with a hint of sarcasm as she began to leave to gather some things that she thought she'd need incase her stay was longer than the day. "I'll met you out in front of the Long Branch," she stated.

"Of course I wouldn't forget Matthew!" Festus snorted to himself as he hustled down the street to the livery stable to get a buckboard hitched. He hoped that Mr. Bodkin and Mr. Richards injuries weren't too severe and that he could get to the Proctor's place swiftly. Festus knew that Doc was going to give Matt the dickens when he sees his leg, too.

The faster Festus worked on hitching the horse the slower he felt – as if he was all thumbs. Urgency was utmost on his mind and finally after what seemed like an hour, the deputy pulled the buckboard out of the stable and climbed aboard. With a quick flick of the reins, the horse lurched forward and up the street. Festus saw Kitty on the boardwalk in front of the saloon.

"Sam, you better go over to the bank and let Matt know what's going on," the saloon owner suggested.

"Certainly, Miss Kitty," Sam nodded. His voice was deep with concern for the well being of everyone involved. The talk barkeep hastily stepped down off the boardwalk and hustled across the street in the direction of the bank.

Festus pulled the buckboard to a stop and Kitty quickly climbed aboard, "hurry, Festus," she looked over to the deputy. His face was etched with concern, "Hold on, Miss Kitty. This might be a rough ride," he looked at Kitty and flicked the reins hard. The horse again lurched forward and Festus slapped the reins over the animal's rump. The horse moved even faster. Kitty tightly held the iron handle of the seat.

Sam reached the bank and stepped inside. Matt and Jonas looked up at the barkeep and were disappointed this it was Doc. Matt made a face, which Sam caught, "Doc's out at the Proctor place delivering their baby. Festus is taking Miss Kitty out there and brining Doc back as soon as he can," he said from the doorway.

By now Wilbur Jonas' hands were coated in blood as he continued to apply pressure to the wound in Harry Bodkin's back. The store owner sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could do what he was doing. The sight of the blood was slowly getting to him as the time seemed to pass slowly.

"Miss Kitty told me that Mr. Richards was also shot," Sam said.

Matt nodded and pointed to the back room. The marshal was in obvious discomfort, and he did his best to encourage Jonas to keep applying pressure to Bodkin's wound. Matt himself was on the edge of passing out from the pain in his leg. The marshal kept repositioning himself to keep alert.

"He wasn't looking good the last time I looked," Jonas looked up at the tall barkeep. "I don't think I could help him, regardless," the store owner stated as he watched Sam step past. "Wally Taylor is with Richards now, who was by some miracle was still clinging to life." Jonas stated from what Taylor told him several minutes earlier.

As soon as Sam entered the back room, Wally Taylor looked up at the barkeep, "He needs a doctor," the man whispered while shaking his head. Sam nodded, "Doc's on his way," the barkeep said and knelt down next to Taylor. Sam looked over the clerk's shoulder and saw the bullet wound in Dudley Richards chest. Sam made a face and stood, "Doc will get back here as quickly as he can."

Taylor looked back at Richards, "That might be too late," he stated. Sam stood and made his way back out to the main office.

Matt blinked as he tried not to loose conscience. His eyes darted around the room as he wondered when the doctor would make his appearance. Matt's mouth was dry and he fought off nausea. Again he shifted his weight and shook his head as he tried to clear it.

Sam stepped back out into the main office area of the bank, "What can I do?" he asked.

Jonas looked up over his gold framed glasses, "I sure would appreciate a rest," he said as he looked back to Harry Bodkin. Sam nodded, "Certainly, Jonas," Saam knelt next to the store owner and took the handkerchief and placed pressure on the wound. Bodkin groaned again.

Matt watched as a tired Wilbur Jonas stood and leaned against the counter, "Jonas, why don't you sit here," Matt said as he pointed to the chair in front of Harry Bodkin's desk that Matt sat behind. Jonas lowered himself on to the chair. The store owner looked at his hands as they hung between his knees - they were coated with blood. Jonas was trying to make sense of the situation when Matt asked, "I need you to tell me what you saw," the marshal stated.

Jonas looked up from his hands to Harry Bodkin and then over to Matt," It happened so quickly, marshal," the store owner stated. Matt nodded, "Go on," he urged the mercantile owner.

Jonas blinked as he tried to remember the facts, "I came into the back just after it open so I could make my deposit. I should have done that last night, but the store got really busy. Harry was at his desk and the two clerks where at t their places behind the counter," Jonas pointed. "Then out of the back came these two men with guns," The store owner stated.

"And then what happened?" Matt asked.

"They both came in to this area," Jonas pointed to the front of the bank, "and one of them ordered me to lay on the floor and not look around. He meant it too," Jonas stated.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"He jabbed me in the kidney with his gun. I did what he said and as I was getting down, I took a quick peek over my shoulder just as one of them was looking out the door without his bandana," Jonas said.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Matt asked and leaned forward.

Jonas shook his head no, "But he wouldn't be hard to point out in a crowd," the store owner said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"He had a big scar right down here," Jonas indicated by showing Matt on his own face.

Matt leaned back, "Anything else?"

Jonas looked at Harry Bodkin, "The other robber ordered Harry to get the money from the safe. Harry had other thoughts and reached for a gun. That's when he was shot," Jonas sighed.

"What happened to Richards, then?" Matt continued with his questions.

Jonas shook his head in dispar, "I don't know, marshal. By that time they had the money and were heading back out the rear door. They must have taken Mr. Richards with them. Harry got off one shot, but I think that hit the wall," Jonas stated. "I didn't move until I heard them riding down the street," the store owner's eyes were filled with sorrow.

Matt nodded, "That's fine," he said as another wave of nausea rushed over him. Jonas stood, "You don't look very good, marshal," the store owner pour some water in a glass. "This might help," he said handing the glass to Matt. "I sure hope Doc gets here soon," Jonas said.

"You and me both," Matt said through his clenched teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc stood next to the bed and held Martha Proctor's wrist and watched the second hand on his pocket watch, "That baby will be along any time," Doc smiled and gently place Martha's hand down.

"I surely feels like it, Doc," Martha said as another contraction took her.

"Easy does it," Doc said as he rolled up his sleeves. "I'm just going to put more water on the stove," he smiled and left the room.

Dan Proctor was pacing the floor. He looked at the doctor nervously, "Is everything all right, Doc?"

Doc nodded, "Yes. Certainly it is," he watched the farmer for a moment. He'd seen those worried eye before, "Why don't you go outside and do some work. I'll call you just as soon as the baby arrives," Doc smiled.

Dan nodded, "Yeah, maybe that would help," he stated awkwardly. Doc watched the farmer as he fumbled with his hat and the latch on the door. Finally his coordination worked and he pulled the door open just as Kitty Russell was ready to knock.

"Kitty?" Doc stepped forward.

Festus was right behind, "Doc, ya have to git back to Dodge," the hill man stated.

"What? Why? I have a baby to deliver!" Doc protested.

Kitty interrupted before Festus got the doctor riled anymore, "Doc, the bank was held up this morning. Matt, Mr. Bodkin and Mr. Richards have all been shot," she said placing a carpetbag down next to her. "I'll help Martha with her baby, but you have to get back into town, quickly," Kitty stated.

Doc stood dumbfounded for a moment, "Matt, Bodkin and Richards?" he muttered, "How badly?" Doc asked as he looked around trying to decide what his priorities where.

"Wall no bullet wound is a good one," Festus snorted. Doc narrowed his eyes at the hill man, "I know that. Who was shot where?" Doc asked.

"Matthew was shot in the leg. Mr. Bodkin was shot in the back. I don't know about Mr. Richards," Festus stated. Doc looked over at the deputy with a frown on his face, "matt's leg. Again!?" he shook his head and began to gather his coat and hat.

Kitty got busy and began to get her bearings to help Martha with her baby. Dan stood in near shock; "You can't leave now, Doc!" he looked at the doctor as he pulled on his coat.

"I'm afraid I have to, Dan. Kitty knows what to do," the doctor stated. "Kitty, I'll leave my medical bag with you," he stated. Kitty nodded. Doc moved to the door and Dan stepped closer and grabbed Doc by the lapels, "I said you can't go! My wife is having a baby!" he violently shook Doc. Doc's eyes were wide open from fear, yet he held his ground. "Doc, let go of me," Doc ordered as he tried to pulled Dan's hands away from his lapels.

Dan didn't let go. Festus finally wedged himself between the two men and pulled Dan away from the doctor, "Hold on now!" Festus' twang was thick with emotion. "You heard Doc say that Miss Kitty will be helping yer missus and the baby," the deputy glared at the farmer as he grabbed him tightly at the wrists. "It so happens thought," Festus continued, "Miss Kitty ain't a doctor that can patch up bullet wounds, but can help with babies," he pointed his index finger at the young farmer.

Dan sighed and looked down at the deputy's hands and slowly nodded, "I understand," he whispered and lowered his hands. "Sorry Doc," he said as Festus released his grip as he turned to watched Kitty work her way around the kitchen stove and such to get ready to help deliver Martha and Dan's baby. Dan walked over to the stove and watched on nervously, "What can I do, Miss Kitty?" the farmer asked.

Doc readjusted his coat and looked at Festus who remained glaring at Dan, "Come on Festus," he patted the hill man on the arm. Festus slowly turned and followed the doctor out to the waiting wagon.

As the men left the Proctor house, Doc looked over to Festus, "Thank you," he said. Festus paused for a second and then nodded, "Wall, I couldn't very well let him knock yer block off, if you are to help the others," Festus smirked. Doc made a face as he climbed up onto the buckboard. "Hurry will you," the doctor motioned with his hand.

Festus flicked the reins and the horse jolted forward. Doc grabbed his hat with his free hand and looked over to the deputy, "How bad as the wounds?" he asked.

"Matthew's is mid thigh. The last I saw, Jonas was helping Mr. Bodkin and I think Willy Taylor was with Mr. Richards," the hill man was vague but it gave Doc a better understanding of who to teat first.

"You said Bodkin was shot in the back?" Doc asked. Festus nodded as he focused on the road. "What was Jonas doing?" Doc asked.

"He was holding a handkerchief over the wound," Festus stated. "It sure looked like Bodkin was bleeding bad," he said with a quick look over to the doctor. "And you don't know about Richards," Doc asked. Festus shook his head, "He was near the back door of the bank, as far as I could tell," the deputy stated. Doc drew his hand across his moustache as he tried to see the carnage in his mind. He shook his head as he wonder how he was going to treat three men with varying degrees of gunshot wounds.

Doc looked over to the hill man, "Is Newly back from Hays yet?"

Festus shook his head no, "According to Matthew, Newly won't be back to Dodge until tomorrow," the deputy spoke just as the wagon turned on to Front Street. He heard Doc curse under his breath. Festus pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the bank.

For his age, Doc was quick to climb down from the rig and entered the bank. His eyes swept the room as to took stock of who was where and in what condition. "Matt?" Doc stepped toward the marshal who had his arms crossed on the desk with his head down. Jonas stepped out from the back room. "He passed out about a half and hour ago," the store owner stated.

Sam looked up from Bodkin, "How is he Sam?" Sam shook his head, "Not good, Doc," the barkeep's voice was low and filled with concern. Doc nodded in understanding as he moved to the back room to find Willy Taylor with Richards, "How's he doing, Willy?"

Taylor looked up, "I don't think he's long for the world," the clerk said. Doc knelt down and looked at the wounded man's injury. He shook his head, "I don't think I can do anything for him. The bullet hit him in the lung and he's lost too much blood. Damn," the doctor said as he stood, "Just make sure he's comfortable," he looked down at Taylor.

Jonas stood in the doorway. The looked down at his hands which were still covered with blood. Doc slowly turned and walked back to the outer room. The doctor patted Jonas on the shoulder as he passed him. He knew the events where upsetting to the store owner.

"Festus go over to my office and get my other medical bag. It's in the back room," he stated.

"I'll be back before you can shake a stick," the deputy left in a flash.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc walked over to Matt's side and examined the marshal's leg, well at least the blood-soaked bandana that he had tied around his thigh. Doc pulled his pocket watched from his vest and took Matt's wrist. The marshal stirred and lifted his head, "Doc?" he blinked clearing his eyes.

"It's me," the doctor said. "It looks like you're having a rough day," Doc placed Matt's hand back down on the desk. Matt groaned, "How are the others?"

"The one fellow isn't good. It's only a matter of time," Doc stated as he knelt down next to Sam to have a look at Harry Bodkin. Doc pulled his metal eye-glass case from his upper left pocket in his vest. He hooked the gold arms over his ears. The barkeep was relieved to pass on his duties to the doctor, "Has he come to at all?" Doc asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "Not really," the store owner stated. Doc lifted the handkerchief and looked at the wound. The doctor ticked his head, "It's in there deep," he said.

Festus appeared at the door with the doctor's medical bag, "Here's yer bag, Doc," the quickly set it down.

"Doc, what can we do?" Jonas asked as he stood awkwardly looking for some way to he of assistance.

"You can get Matt up to my office. Put him in the back room. I'll need the examination for Harry," the doctor said. "Make sure he doesn't try to wander off on you looking for the robbers," Doc quipped.

Both Sam and Jonas assisted Matt to his feet and helped him to the door. Matt was about to say something, but he saw the look on Doc's face. Matt felt like he was going to throw up. Normally he would have protested being moved, and made to stay put, but he knew there was no winning this argument with the doctor.

Doc quickly opened his medical bag and pulled out his stethoscope; looping is around his neck. After unbuttoning Bodkin's shirt to mid-chest, the doctor placed the diaphragm on the banker's chest. Doc ticked his head. Bodkin's breathing was shallow and his pulse weak. "Hang in there, Harry," Doc said as he gently patted the banker on the forearm.

Doc pulled his stethoscope off and placed it in the medical bag. He found a pair of scissors and cut Bodkin's blood-soaked shirt away from the wound. Doc had to control the bleeding before he could move the banker up to his office.

Wally Taylor walked solemnly "Mr. Richards just died," he said. Doc shook his head and whispered, "Damn," he sighed. Doc returned his attention to the banker and continued cutting away his shirt. The doctor was grateful that Jonas and Sam had the foresight to removed Bodkin's coat and vest – both of which were under his head.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "Are you going to be all right?" he asked Wally Taylor. Taylor nodded. "Good," Doc tried to smile. "Why don't you get some fresh air," he suggested to the clerk.

"Sure Doc," Taylor said as he stepped past the doctor. "I'll notify Percy Crump," he concluded. Doc looked up at the clerk and nodded, "That'll be fine. Thank you," Doc's voice was warm and caring. With a heavy sigh, the clerk left the bank. By now a small crowd had formed outside the bank as news quickly spread of the robber ans shootings.

Festus did his best to inform people what was going on and to ensure that all was well, or as well as expected. The hill man closed the door after Wally had gone, "Doc?"

Doc didn't look over to the deputy, he just answered, "What is it Festus?"

"Doc, you know I orta begin forming a posse," he said as he watched the doctor wrap Bodkin's lower chest.

"I know," Doc said. "I don't know who you could take with you with Newly gone and Matt layed up," Doc finally looked over his shoulder.

"Wall, there's sam and Jonas," Festus stated.

Doc stood and shook his head, "Sam would be best here to help keep law and order until Newly gets back, and I don't think Jonas is up to sitting on a horse for hours at end. You know he dislikes them," Doc said.

"Wall, I'm in a real pickle then," Festus huffed.

Doc made a face, "See if Burke will go, and take Halligan," Doc suggested.

"You surely know who to pick em, that's fer certain," Festus grumbled as he contemplated riding anywhere with Burke for any given time. Halligan was also a handful most of the time.

"Festus, let me deal with one thing at a time. Right now I need to get Harry up to my office.," Doc said as he pulled his spectacles from his face and folded the arms. It was second nature to the doctor as he placed them neatly into their case and tucked them back into his vest.

"I'll get Sam to give me a hand," Festus said as he began to leave.

"Get the stretcher from my store-room," Doc said as he followed the deputy to the door of the bank. The hill man darted across the street and over to the doctor's office. Doc was even more uncertain about what or who to suggest Festus take with him on the posse. He darn not think about how things could get worse, because chances were they would.

"Now, marshal Dillon, Doc said you have to stay put," Jonas said as he pushed the delusional marshal back down to the bed. "But the bank. Bodkin and the money," Matt struggled to sit.

"If you don't lay back down, I'll tie you to the bed," Jonas said, sternly as he pointed at the bed. Sam Noonan's eyebrows rose upwards at the store owner's outburst. Jonas looked over at the barkeep and his face went red with embarrassment, "Sorry, I really didn't mean that," Jonas half laughed with a shrug. Sam's face creased with a smile, "You don't have to apologize to me," he smiled further. Jonas looked back at matt who watched the two men. There was only one or two occasions that he clashed with Matt and this was one of them. Again Jonas shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed, "Get Doc, will you," Matt grunted.

"I'll stay here," Sam smiled. Jonas nodded, ""I'll go for Doc," the store owner felt his friendship with the marshal had just ended.

As soon as the office door closed, Matt looked up to Sam, "He meant that, didn't he?"

Sam nodded. A slight smile curved Matt's lips before he rested his head on the pillow and covered his eyes with his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus trudged up the stairs to the office. He grumbled all along about the possibility of him having to take Burke and Halligan on as posse members. The deputy's mood grew fouler as he reached the top of the stairs.

The deputy met Jonas at the door and the look on the store owner's face caused Festus to question him, "What happened?"

Jonas looked back into the room, "Oh, I just about yelled at the marshal, that's all," his eyes came back to Festus. The store owner still looked slightly embarrassed for what he said to the marshal.

"What did you do that fer?" the hill man asked with a puzzled look on his face. Jonas wasn't one to be going around yelling an people for no reason.

Jonas sighed, "He's trying to get out of bed to form a posse or help Doc. I told him that I'd tie him down if he didn't stop moving," Jonas said. "Doc told Sam and I not to let him get away on us," he said as he stepped out on to the landing.

"Ifin' Matthew doesn't stay put, I'll shoot him in the other leg," Festus growled. "Doc's on his way. I have to get a stretcher for Mr. Bodkin and get it back down to Doc," Festus grumbled. Jonas twisted his lips as he watched the deputy, "What's got you so riled?" he asked.

"Pickin' are slim for a posse," Festus said. "Doc suggested I get Burke and Halligan," the deputy stated. Jonas looked at the hill man – part of him wanted to volunteer, and another didn't. Jonas was about to say something when Festus continued, "Doc didn't like the idea of you going, and with Matthew laid up and Newly out of town, we need Sam to keep an eye on things," Festus stated.

"If you really need me," Jonas began to offer his services, "I'll join the posse," he looked Festus.

The deputy shook his head no, "Thanks Mr. Jonas, but with your luck of late, you might end up with bullet in you somewhere and neither Doc nor I would take that lightly," Festus scoffed with a smile.

Jonas was taken back slightly and then realised that Festus and Doc were merely looking out for his well-being. "I understand," Jonas smiled slightly, "thanks, Festus."

Festus nodded, "Let's get Mr. Bodkin up here for Doc so that the old scutter can work on him," the deputy suggested as he retrieved the stretcher from the back room. Matt had finally passed out, again, so he was no trebled for the men. Sam followed Jonas and Festus down the stairs and across the street to the bank.

Doc saw the men approaching the bank and waited to make sure that they lifted Harry Bodkin the way he wanted. Festus placed the stretcher on the floor next to the banker, "Alright, Sam," the said as he took Bodkin's shoulders as Sam lifted the banker's legs. Jonas and Doc watched on, "Easy now," Doc cautioned as the two men eased the wounded man over to the stretcher and sat him down.

Doc covered the man with this suit coat he picked up off the floor. "Good," Doc said. "Now Jonas you take that handle," Doc noted which arm Jonas should use, "and Festus that one, and Sam, this one here," Doc pointed to the stretcher handles. "Now easy," Doc said again. "We'll go out head first," Doc suggested. The three men agreed s they carefully carried the unconscious banker across the street.

Jonas was just about to ask about Dudley Richards when he noticed Wally Taylor walking up the street with Percy Crump at his side. The store owner shook his head, "That's a darn shame," he stated. Doc noted what Jonas said, "Let make this quick so it isn't two," the doctor stated.

The men carefully climbed the stairs and eased Harry Bodkin onto the examination table. Doc was quick to move the little table around and gather his instruments. Festus, Jonas and Sam watched on.

Festus stepped forward, "I guess I'd better look fer some fellers for the posse," the stated flatly. Doc looked up over his glasses, "Just watch out for yourself," the doctor said as Festus began to leave the office. The hill man nodded in thanks for the doctor's concern. This wasn't a time to spar on how much care and such ran between the men as they would have normally done under different circumstances.

Sam stepped forward, "Doc, Jonas can look after things here in town. He's been on the town security council from the early years," Noonan stated. "That way I could go with Festus," Sam stated.

Doc nodded, "You're right, Sam," he looked at the barkeep and then to Festus, "Maybe it's best that you get going now," the doctor said.

Festus nodded and then looked over to Sam Noonan and Wilbur Jonas. Sam stepped forward and followed the deputy who then stopped in his track, "You make sure everythang is okay in Dodge," he looked at Jonas and winked.

Jonas nodded, "Certainly, Festus," he stated in all seriousness. Then he swallowed.

Doc was busy with Harry Bodkin as the store owner stepped near, "Doc, what should I do?"

Doc looked up over his glasses, "I'd suggest you wash your hands and then go down to the jail house and get yourself a badge," the doctor's instructions were abrupt. Jonas nodded as it had been a very long time that he headed the town security council. The store owner stood with his mouth hanging open as a slightly bewildered look cross his face, "I don't need a badge, do I?"

"If you are acting as the law, I suggest that would be wise," Doc stated. He could tell Jonas wasn't excited about the idea. The store owner nodded and slowly left. Doc smiled as Jonas turned away - he looked like he was sending him somewhere with a one-way ticket.

Doc returned his attention to Harry Bodkin. Doc's face became solemn in a heart beat, "Hang on Harry. Hang on," he said as he picked up the bullet probe and pulled the gauze away from the wound in Bodkin's back to slowly insert the probe. Doc was thankful that Bodkin was unconscious. The doctor ticked his head as he slid the probe into the wound and tried to locate the bullet.

Jonas stepped up onto the boardwalk out side of the jail house. Festus was inside and gathering rifles and ammunition with Sam. Jonas drew a deep breath and stepped through the door. Festus turned and looked at the store owner and he could clearly see that something was on Jonas' mind, "Jonas?"

Jonas stepped forward, "Festus. I need a badge," the store owner finally blurted out. Sam looked at Festus and Festus looked back at Sam before he looked at Jonas, "Wall, foot, Jonas! I thought Mr. Bodkin died by the look on yer face," Festus said pulling a badge out of the marshal's desk drawer.

"Newly should be back later today or tomorrow, so you don't have anything ta worry about," Festus handed the badge over to the store owner. Jonas studied the object in his hand and looked up at Festus, "I thank you. I think," Jonas said in a quiet voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty Russell stepped down from Doc's buggy that was left at the Proctor place. She gathered the doctor's black leather medical bag and started up the stairs toward the doctor's office. Kitty opened the door into the office just as Doc released the lead projectile from the forceps into the basin. Doc sighed with relief. "That was close," he muttered to himself.

"Doc?" Kitty asked from the doorway, "Are you all right?"

Doc leaned on the side of the examination table and slowly looked over his shoulder and nodded, "It took me awhile, but I finally got that damn bullet out," he shook his head looking back to the banker.

"How's Mr. Bodkin?" Kitty stepped forward and stood next to the doctor, setting the medical bag down near Bodkin's legs. She looked down at the banker's back and shook her head.

"He'll make it," Doc looked up at Kitty as he sutured the wound closed. "And now I have to look at that big marshal of your's," Doc grumbled while he washed his hands before he sterilized his instruments to get on with the next operation.

Doc then realized that Kitty was in the room and not at the Procter's place. He looked up from what he was doing, "How's Martha?" he held a slight concern in his voice as it seemed like Kitty had returned much quicker than he would have thought.

Kitty smiled widely, "She and Dan are the pound parents of a beautiful baby boy," Kitty's eyes twinkled. Doc smiled, "Well, that's good news. And believe me we could use a little bit of that, right now," the doctor said as he turned his attention to Matt Dillon and his leg in the back room of the office.

Kitty twisted her mouth at the doctor's comment but knew that he was likely tired and it was just another time Matt had been wounded in the line of duty. Even Kitty was weary of it. Kitty followed the doctor into the back room where he began to examine the marshal's leg wound.

Matt moaned as Doc cut the bandana away from the bullet wound and the whole time he shook his head, "How many more times is he going to get shot?" he asked no one in particular.

Kitty refrained making any comments about the situation. Her silence spoke volumes to the doctor who went on about his business. "Is there anything I can do?" Kitty asked the doctor while she watched him with Matt.

Doc nodded, "If you wouldn't mind finishing up with Bodkin," the doctor looked out into the other room to the examination table. Kitty nodded, "Sure, Doc," she stepped forward and placed a caring hand on the doctor's shoulder before she left the room.

Doc looked over his glasses at the saloon owner. He ticked his head and wondered why after all these years she remained loyal to the lawman that lay flat-out before him. Time and time again the marshal was shot, stabbed, beaten while preforming his duties and then the doctor wondered why Matt simply didn't quit. Doc would have to take a long look in the mirror to answer that question. In many ways he and Matt where a lot a like. Loyal to their jobs right to the end.

Doc sighed and cursed the bank robbers as he looked at the wound. "Matt, you'll be lucky if you can walk after this one," the doctor said to the unconscious marshal. The bullet hit the bone and fractured it badly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas watched as Festus, Sam Noonan and Nathan Burke prepared to ride out of town, "I sure hope Newly gets back soon," the store owner stated as he held the reins of Festus' mule. Festus tied his bedroll to the back of his saddle and then took the reins as he climbed up onto the saddle.

"You jist keep an eye out until he does," Festus ticked his head at the store owner. "Matthew will be here, jist not that able to get around," Festus stated. Jonas nodded, "Well, that's true," he said as he adjusted his spectacles and nervously licked his lips.

"You'll do just fine," Sam's velvet baritone voice was calming to the store owner who nodded, "Thanks, Sam," Jonas said. "But I would still feel a lot better if Newly were around," Jonas looked at the badge.

"And Jonas," Festus said from atop his mule, "If you need a gun, there's one in Matthew's desk drawer and so is the ammunition," Festus smiled as he rode passed the store owner. Jonas swallowed, "Thanks," he muttered as he watched the posse leave town.

Jonas' jowl muscles flexed as he nervously looked around the street for any strangers. Quickly the store owner entered the jail house and pulled the drawer open on the marshal's desk. There was a six-shooter and a box of bullets. Jonas slowly picked the gun up and then tucked it into his waistband. He scooped up the box of bullets and poured a handful to put in his suit coat pocket. He didn't feel right carrying a gun.

Jonas stepped out onto the boardwalk and walked briskly across the street to the doctor's office. He felt there was strength in numbers and it was Doc's suggestion that had him with a badge and gun in his hand.

Jonas paused at the foot of the stairs and noted Percy Crump and Willy Taylor up the street. They were removing Dudley Richards' body from the bank. Jonas drew a breath and then proceeded to climb the stairs.

Kitty looked up from finishing with the bandages on Harry Bodkin as the store owner entered the office. Kitty noted the look on Jonas' face, "Are you all right, Mr. Jonas?" she asked.

"Oh, fine, if I don't get shot," Jonas snapped.

Kitty made a face and frowned, "Why would you get shot?" she asked.

Jonas looked down at his clenched hand, "Sorry, Miss Kitty. I didn't mean to snap at you," he said as he slowly lifted his hand and opened it to expose the badge. Kitty's eyebrows rose upwards, "Well," she tried not to smile, "it's better than sitting on a horse, isn't it?"

Jonas fussed, "Oh, Miss Kitty," he grew slightly red with embarrassment, "I suppose it is," he knew that Kitty knew of his dislike of horses. Kitty smiled and patted Jonas on the arm, "Your secret is safe with me," she winked. Little did Jonas know, half the town knew of his distrust of the animals.

Jonas moved into the room and closed the door behind him, "The posse has just left," he stated and Kitty nodded, "Well, let's hope Newly's is back later today to relieve you of your heavy burden," she smiled.

"Oh, this," Jonas looked at the badge and gun," he felt awkward. "I'll try and manage. I'm not as young and willing to pick fights anymore," he stated.

Kitty stood at the doorway and watched Doc, "None of us are, Mr. Jonas," she sighed as she leaned on the doorframe.

Jonas looked around the office at the bloodied cloth and Harry Bodkin, "How is he?" the store owner asked.

Kitty looked back at Jonas, "Doc said he should be just fine," she smiled weakly before turning back to Doc.

Jonas moved further into the office and looked over Kitty's shoulder, "What about the marshal?" he whispered.

Kitty shook her head, "I overheard Doc say it wasn't good," she said in a very hushed voice. Jonas shook his head, "This has been a bad day..." Kitty looked over to the store owner, "That is an understatement, Mr. Jonas."


	10. Chapter 10

Derrick Warwick pulled his horse to a full stop. "Handsome Dan" stopped beside him, "What's up?" Dan asked.

Warwick looked around, "I just accrued to me that no posse has been seen as of now," Warwick scratched his cheek.

"Well, maybe they had trouble finding a posse," Dan laughed. "After all we shot the marshal on the way out of Dodge and I surely didn't see any deputies," Dan scoffed.

"That's what has me thinking," Warwick said as his eyes scanned the horizon before resting back on his lone partner.

Dan's eyes narrow, "Thinking what?"

Warwick smile maliciously and looked at "Handsome Dan", "If they don't have that many people for a posse, all the able ones will have been selected by now and are likely in the saddle," he smiled.

"So?"

Derrick was ready to hit Dan, "So?" he mimicked. "If the able ones are after us, there's a whole lot left of Dodge to be got," he chuckled.

Dan thought for a moment and then smiled, "I like it."

"Good. Because we are riding over that ridge and right back into Dodge. I saw a fancy saloon as we were riding out, and I bet it turns a good profit," Derrick sneered with a lust for more money in his voice. "After all we did shot the marshal as we where leaving," the looked at Dan. "There can't be that much law left in Dodge at the moment and not everyone will know who we are," he snickered.

"Handsome Dan" nodded his head in approval, :"I like it," he said nudging his horse in the direction of the hills. Derrick was quick to follow. Not only was the money making him thirsty, but so was the booze and women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had finished with Matt's leg and tidied up the bandage. The doctor ticked his head, "Well, Matt, you might just be lucky this time," Doc said as he stood. Of course the marshal didn't hear him as he was unconscious.

Doc collected his instruments and placed them on a tray and then pulled a sheet up to cover the marshal. The physician quietly picked up the tray and left the back room. Kitty and Wilbur Jonas sat in the office waiting to hear how Matt was doing.

Doc sat the tray down on a small table at the side of his office and then turned to the two people in his office. He didn't say anything as he walked to his roll-top desk and eased himself into his chair. Doc ran his hand through his unruly hair and rested his arm on his desk. "I think he'll be just fine," Doc said in a hushed voice as he looked at Kitty. "But his isn't going to be up and about for at least four or five weeks," Doc stated.

"That bad, huh?" Jonas asked. Kitty looked at the store owner and then to Doc as she awaited his answer.

"Well it isn't good," Doc drew his hand across his moustache as he looked over to Harry Bodkin. Slowly Doc lifted himself from his chair and walked over to the examination table. He looked at the banker's placid face before he took the man's wrist to check his pulse. Doc seemed satisfied and placed Bodkin's arm back down on the table before he adjusted the sheet that covered him.

Doc drew a deep breath and walked to the door of his office, "It's best if you two get on with your day," he said as he opened the door.

Jonas stood and cupped his hand under Kitty's elbow, "If you need anything Doc, just call us," Jonas said as he guided Kitty to the door. Doc nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll keep you up to date on their conditions ad the day goes on," Doc smiled weakly. He could see the pain and concern that Kitty was feeling. "Thanks, Doc," Kitty said solemnly as she took another quick look over her shoulder to the back room where Matt rested.

"Go on now," Doc urged.

Kitty nodded, "Thanks, Doc," she looked the older man in the eyes. "I'll have a drink ready for you," she tried to smile. "I'll look forward to it," Doc winked.

Jonas and Kitty walked down the stairs. "Well, I guess I should get to the store," Jonas said.

Kitty looked at him oddly, "Shouldn't you make your presence known as the interim deputy?

Jonas looked down at his badge and then back at the saloon owner, "Do you think it's needed?"

Kitty's eyebrow arched, "People expect to see someone with a badge on," she sighed. "Do a round and the stop in and see me," Kitty patted Jonas on the upper arm. Jonas watched the saloon owner turn and leave for her saloon. Jonas then looked again at the badge he had pinned to his vest. Slowly his intense blue eyes lifted and looked around the street. He didn't know where to begin. Upholding the law on a town committee was far different from upholding on the street with a tin badge pinned to one's vest and a gun tucked into one's waistband.

Reluctantly, Jonas stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the street. He decided to check in with Percy Crump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and his small posse seemed to making good time. The ground was dry, but no wind allowed the hill man to track the outlaws without too much difficulty, "I figure they are now about three hours ahead of us," Festus stated as he stopped and looked around the horizon.

"If we push a little harder, we might just catch up with them before dusk," Sam suggested. Festus nodded, "That we might," he said.

Nathan Burke rolled his eyes, "What about the horses?"

"What about them?" Festus looked at the shipping clerk.

"We can't keep pace with them! They are on the run and who knows how far they really are ahead of us!" Burke said.

Festus narrowed his eyes, "The more we sit around jawin' about this, the more they are getting ahead," he said glaring at Burke. Burke felt the ridicule, "I was only saying," he added.

"Maybe you should keep that to yourself," Sam said. "There's a lot of people in Dodge depending on us right now," he scolded. Sam nudged his horse forward following Festus.

Burke shank in his saddle, "No-one ever listens to me," he growled and tapped his horse on the flanks to catch up with Festus and Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Wilbur Jonas stepped through the door of Percy Crump's Furniture and Undertaker's business. The musky low smell of formaldehyde was slightly masked by the highly scented soaps that the undertaker used to prepare bodies for burial. Jonas wasn't exactly sure why he went to see the undertaker, maybe to see him about Dudley Richards - and had anyone bothered to tell the dead man's wife of the news.

Jonas' stomach flipped at the heady smell and he moved slowly through to the back room where Percy was working on Richards. Another body layed covered with a white sheet, "Whose that?" Jonas pointed to the corpse.

"One of the bank robbers," Percy said looking up from the tubes he held in his hands. "I don't know what his name is," Crump placed the tubes on a tray and walked over to Jonas and looked at the badge. It reminded him of Matt, "How are the marshal and Mr. Bodkin doing?"

Jonas looked away from the body over to Crump, "Doc says they will make it. It'll be a while, however," the store owner stated.

"Is that why you are wearing that?" Crump poked the badge on Jonas' vest.

"Oh," Jonas smiled nervously, "With the marshal layed up and Festus out with a posse. And Newly isn't back yet," Jonas felt more nauseated at the thought of acting as deputy.

Percy Crump smiled, "If you need a hand, don't hesitate to ask," he said as he turned back to his work table and the deceased Dudley Richards. Jonas took a few more steps into the room, "Has anyone spoken to Mrs. Richards?" the store owner asked.

Crump looked up again, "You know, I bet you no one has," he shook his head. "I suppose I should," Crump stated.

Jonas swallowed, "I'll do it," he tried to smile and push away the smells that seemed to be growing in intensity.

"Thanks, Jonas," Crump nodded and went back to his work. Wilbur Jonas quietly dismissed himself and hurried out onto the street and fresh air. He knew a moment more in the morgue he would have thrown up. Jonas held onto a post as he cleared his head and calmed his stomach.

After a few minutes, Jonas pushed off and began his trek over to Dudley and Vivian Richards' house. As the store owner walked, he tried to formulate the words that would ease Vivian's pain. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and already he was hating the duties of being the law in town.

Jonas stopped at the end of the walk that led toward the front door of the little clapped-board house. He drew a deep breath and hoped that whatever he could say was of some comfort to Vivian Richards.

Jonas walked slowly to the front door and rapped lightly. Part of him didn't want Vivian to hear his knock and yet part of him did. Jonas bit at his bottom lip as he heard the latch being unlocked on the inside. Vivian opened the door, "Well, Mr. Jonas. How nice to see you," she said poking her head out the door expecting to see Ellen Jonas at his side. Vivian's eyes quickly came back to Jonas' and then she spotted the badge on his vest, "Has there been trouble?"

Jonas swallowed, "May I come in?" he said softly. Vivian backed up and let the store owner into the house. She didn't like the looks or feel of the air about the man, "What is it, Mr. Jonas," she asked straight out.

Jonas turned and he tried to say something - anything. He was breathing hard and he shook his head, "This is awfully difficult," he stated. Vivian took a step closer, "What's happened to Dudley?" Jonas' bottom lip quivered as ht tried to find the straight to tell the women her husband he been killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick Warwick and "Handsome Dan" crested the hill and looked down onto Dodge City. The night air was getting cooler and their longing for women and alcohol was growing great. Warwick decided that they would spend the night in town while the posse rode around in the dark looking for them. And then come morning, if anything was left of the town, the posse would find it, "There can't be too many deputies left, Huh?" Dan grunted.

Warwick drew a long pull from his cigar, "I'm counting on it. That saloon on Front Street surely looked like the place I want to be," he smiled.

"What if there are some lawmen in town?" Dan asked.

Warwick shrugged, "I imagine all the keeners are with the posse. Whoever is left must be the scrapings from the bottom of the barrel," he laughed maliciously.

"Likely the town drunk," Dan scoffed which caused both men to laugh. Warwick jabbed his spurs into his horse's flanks and the animal jolted forward. "Handsome Dan" followed suit and the two outlaws rode toward Dodge as the sun sank behind the distant hills.

Both men almost goaded each other to reach the saloon before the other. Their riding was reckless and motivated my drink and a good time. They felt they held Dodge in the palms of their hands knowing full well that the big marshal was either severely wounded or dead by now.

Wilbur Jonas pushed his hands deeply into his trouser pockets having just left his own hose and telling Ellen about what was happening. He decided to check in at the marshal's office and look through some wanted posters - perhaps he might recognize the man with the scarred face in one of them. The store owner opened the door and solemnly walked to the marshal's desk and picked up a pile of posters. Jonas lowered himself into the chair and began to thumb thought them when the door opened. "Jonas," Doc said as he stepped down into the office.

The store owner looked up, "Doc?" he wondered why the doctor was in the office.

Doc moved further into the office, "I was just over to speak with Percy Crump. He told me that you want and saw Mrs. Richards this afternoon," Doc looked deeply at the store owner, "Yes," he said in a quiet voice.

"How'd she take the news?" Doc asked.

Jonas shrugged, "As best as she could, I guess. It was one of the hardest things I think I've ever done - telling someone their loved died," Jonas felt a lump in his throat, "I don't think I ever want to do that again," he said as he eyes misted. Jonas blinked away the moisture and sighed.

"How 'bout I buy you a drink?" Doc smiled.

Jonas shook his head, "Maybe in a little while, Doc. Thanks," the store owner smiled.

"Well, I'll be over at the Long Branch spelling myself," Doc half laughed. "If you want to come over later, you're more than welcome," Doc smiled as he reached for the door handle.

"Thanks, Doc," Jonas smiled and went back to looking at the posters in his hands. Jonas nodded, "Yes, maybe later this evening I just might join you, Doc," he nodded as he worked his way through the posters.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc Adams ambled over to the Long Branch and looked over the swing-doors. "Humph," he said as he slowly pushed through the doors and stepped down onto the main floor of the saloon. The doctor looked around before his eyes came back to Kitty Russell who was behind the bar and leaning on it, "Hiya, Doc," she smiled.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache as he moved forward and looked around, "You run out of booze?" he quipped as he looked around at the empty parlour.

Kitty made a face and shook her head, "Nope. It seems like everyone stayed home tonight because of the bank robbers and everything else that happened today," she said flatly. "In Sam's absence, Louie has had two customers in the last hour," Kitty stated. "This is not a stellar night at the Long Branch," Kitty sighed.

"Well, I guess I better do something about that," Doc smiled and place a nickle on the bar, "Louie, I feel like I need a beer, please," he ticked his head and smiled.

"You betcha, Doc," Louie said with enthusiasm as he drew the beer. Doc watched on eagerly.

"How are Matt and Mr. Bodkin doing?" Kitty asked as she moved out from behind the bar.

"Oh, Matt will be find in a few weeks and Harry will be up and about in a week or so. They were both very lucky," Doc said as he sipped at his beer.

"Well, they did have a very skilled doctor looking after them," Kitty winked.

"Now, Kitty, you wouldn't take advantage of Matt being layed up, would you?" Doc's lips coyly smiled. Kitty giggled, "Well you just might be my one and only hope, Doc," she said taking the doctor by the arm and leading him to her table at the back of the room.

Derrick Warwick and "Handsome Dan" pulled their horses to a stop in an alley opposite the Long Branch Saloon. "There it is," Warwick said as he practically jumped down from his horse.

"Handsome Dan" was quick to join him. He licked his lips, "I can taste it now," he laughed.

"Seems pretty quite in town, huh?" Warwick cuffed Dan across the shoulder causing the man to laugh, "All the more for us," he sneered.

Warwick and Dan crossed Front Street and stepped up to the saloon entrance. Both men looked inside and then looked at each other - there was a redhead, an old man with her and an old man behind the bar. Warwick pursed his lips, "So, all right, we drink here and find another place for the girls. This place looks dead," he stated.

"That sounds good, and right now I just want a drink or three," Dan scoffed as he pushed through the doors and scanned the room. Kitty, Doc and Louie watched the men enter and walk to the long bar, "Couple of whiskies, barkeep," Warwick ordered.

Louie filled two glasses, "That will be twenty cents," Pheeters stated.

"Just wait. We're going to have more," Warwick said and swallowed back the contents of his glass. "Fill it again and leave the bottle," Warwick flipped a coin in Louie's direction. Louie caught the sliver dollar and looked at it. It was more than enough to pay for the bottle. Louie slowly looked over to Kitty as she watched on. Kitty's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Doc was watching, "Everything okay?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," Kitty replied.

Over in the marshal's office Wilbur Jonas finished with the posters and didn't see anyone that looked like the man from the robbery - or maybe he rushed through them, regardless the store owner stood and sighed as he decided he'd join Doc for that drink. Jonas gather his bowler hat and left the marshal's office. He strolled across the street and stopped at the foot of the stairs up to the doctor's office, "This whole deputy thing has me jumpy" he said to himself as he stepped down and moved to the Long Branch door.

"Hey, barkeep, bring another bottle," Warwick ordered.

Jonas stopped in his tracks. That voice. Jonas thought about the voice and then it dawned on him - the man from the bank - the one that shot Harry Bodkin. To be sure, Jonas carefully walked past the entrance and peeked in and sure enough, there was a man sitting with "Handsome Dan". Jonas swallowed and stepped down and crossed the street again. He had to think about what to do. Kitty, Doc and Louie were in danger. Jonas turned and watched the saloon.

Jonas' hand rested on the pistol grip of the gun he had in his waistband and his jowl muscles flexed as he tried to think of a plan - any plan. Then Jonas got frustrated, "What on earth am I doing?" he grumbled to himself. "I just can't waltz over there and tell those two that I'm arresting them! They would shot me for sure!" Jonas began to pace.

"Mr. Jonas?" a familiar voice asked.

Jonas stopped and looked up to the young man on horseback, "Newly!" he smiled. "Am I ever glad to see you!" he motioned for the deputy to get off his horse.

"What's going on around here? It's like a ghost town," Newly said as his dark brown eyes scanned the night street scape.

"It just might get that way if anymore people die," Jonas exaggerated. Newly looked at the store owner, "What?"

"There was a bank robbery this morning. Harry Bodkin was hurt, and so was the marshal. Both are up in Doc's office," Jonas filled Newly in on what had happened.

"How are they?" Newly asked as the deputy was trying to gather information.

"Doc say they'll be fine. That new fellow at the bank, Dudley Richard, died," Jonas said.

"So where is Festus?" Newly asked looking around.

"He rounded up a posse made up of Sam, and Burke," Jonas said. Newly made a face and then noticed the badge on Jonas' vest, "So you were left here?" the young deputy's eyebrows rose.

"Yes," Jonas almost snapped. "Hence my dilemma," he pointed across the street to the saloon.

"I'm not following you, Mr. Jonas," Newly said while watching the saloon.

"Two of the robbers are in there right now. Only Miss Kitty, Doc and Louie are in there with them," Jonas stated. "And I know it's them by their voice and the one that has a large scar on his face. I saw him at the bank," Jonas stated.

Newly's eyebrows then kitted together, "I see your problem now," Newly looked over to the older man, "They don't know you saw the one, do they?"

Jonas shook his head no, "No, but I'm certain they would recognize me from the bank this morning. They made a point of making me laying down and not looking as they held the place up," he looked over to Newly. The young deputy was clearly thinking, but what was not known to either man just yet.

"Well I could go over and make my self known to them," Newly stated.

"I suppose you could, but it surely would be good to get them behind bars. I'm sure sooner or later Festus will track them back here," Jonas stated.

Newly twisted his mouth in thought, "Let's think this through," he stated. Jonas nodded, "We don't have much time if we're going to jump them," the store owner stated.

"Jump them? We can't jump them with Miss Kitty, Doc and Louie in there," he started. "I could get myself in there and try to pretend I don't know who they are..." Newly stated.

"Oh, Newly, that sounds too risky," Jonas warned.

"I know, but it might be our only chance," the young deputy stated as he walked across the street.

"Newly, don't," Jonas begged, but it was too late. Newly was too far way to heard the store owner's plea.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonas dashed across the empty street and grabbed Newly by the arm. He motioned with his index finger not so say anything until they were far enough away from the doors of the saloon.

"What are you doing?" Newly whispered to Jonas,

"Somehow we have to get word to Miss Kitty, Doc or Louie. If you walk in there they will all say hello to you and the jig is up," Jonas reasoned.

Newly nodded, "You're right. Now how do we do that without drawing attention to you or me?" Newly asked as he looked over his shoulder to the Long Branch.

Jonas wet his lips, "I suppose I have to do it," he said in a hushed voice.

Newly sharply looked back at the store owner, "But you said they will recognize you from the bank," Newly looked Jonas in the eyes.

"I know I did. But we have to get word to Miss Kitty, Doc and Louie. I live here and I can only assume they didn't see me looking or I would have been shot as well," Jonas stated.

"And you though me going in there was going to be risky. You just can't go in with a badge and gun on," Newly pointed out. Jonas looked down at the badge and then the gun. "Doc will notice if I take them off, won't he?" Jonas asked as he looked up at the young deputy.

Newly nodded, "Doc's pretty sharp that way. Unless you can somehow get word to him first that I'm here and those two men are the bank robbers," Newly pointed out. Jonas twisted his mouth in thought, "Well? What do we do?" the store owner finally asked.

Newly drew a deep breath and looked back over to the saloon, "I don't know," Newly then looked at the store owner. "What do you want to do?"

Jonas twisted his mouth in thought, "I think I should go in and you follow a few minutes later. I just hope Doc's not that inquisitive tonight," Jonas looked passed the deputy toward the Long Branch Saloon. "Come on," he said as he slowly walked toward the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus Haggen was mad. They lost sight of the tracks just before dawn and the clouds made reading tracks by moonlight impossible. The hill man pushed a rock toward the fire with the toe of his boot, "We should have gone on for a little while longer," he said angrily.

Sam stood up, "We all aren't riding mules, Festus. Our horses needed a rest," he stated in defence of Nathan Burke and himself.

"Oh, I know," Festus looked up at the barkeep, "I jist wanted to catch up them rotters before nightfall, that's all," Festus said with his hill twang thick.

"After what they did back in Dodge, we all want to catch up to them," Burke commented. Festus and Sam looked at each other over the camp fire. The both thought that Burke was a master of the obvious.

Sam settled back down next to the fire, "I wonder how the marshal and Mr. Bodkin are doing," he asked no one in particular.

"Ole Doc will pull them through," Festus said with certainty. "I do feel plum sorry for Mr. Bodkin, though. I don't reckon he's ever bin shot before," Festus shook his head.

"I feel sorry for Mrs. Richards," Sam stated. "That would have come to an awful shock to her. After all they haven't been in Dodge all that long," the barkeep said. "That's a fact," Festus added as the finished his coffee.

"I guess the banking business is really dangerous," Burke scoffed. Festus and Sam looked at the shipping clerk as he looked into the fire, oblivious to what he said. Sam rolled his eyes and Festus sighed.

"We'd better get some shuteye. I want to back on those yahoos' trail at first light," Festus stated as he pulled his mule blanket up over his shoulder and rolled to his side before closing his eyes. Sam did likewise, while Burke took his time adjusting to the night and the hard ground, "I don't know why I get called to do these things," he grumbled to himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest and this horse blanket tighter around his neck. Festus heard the clerk grumble and was going to say something but chose to wait another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the saloon. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he swore that it was echoing off the buildings around him. Jonas motioned to Newly to enter in ten minutes. By then he was hopefully that Doc, Kitty and Louie knew who the men where and what danger they were in.

Jonas wet his lips and stepped forward. He could see into the Long Branch, but was doubtful that Kitty or Doc could see him from where he stood. Jonas' eyes drifted over to the two bank robbers who had Louie occupied by pouring their drinks.

Jonas swallowed and slowly pushed through the doors and pretended that everything was just fine. He could sense the two robbers looking at him - after all there weren't any other patrons in the saloon. Jonas looked around and smiled as he strolled over to the table where Kitty and Doc were sitting, "Evening," he smiled.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Are you drunk?" he looked at the store owner.

"No," Jonas stammered.

"Well then what's wrong?" Doc examined Jonas from head to foot. Jonas didn't say anything - he couldn't find the words. There was something clearly wrong, however.

Warwick nudged "Handsome Dan" on the elbow, "Isn't that the old fellow that was in the bank this morning?"

Dan squinted at Jonas, "Yeah, it is. The one I made to get down," Dan stated. "Do you suppose he recognizes us?"

"I don't think we can take that chance. We need to clear out of here," Warwick stated.

Both robbers stood and slowly walked over to the table, "Hey old man," Warwick called Jonas. "Are you the only law in town?" he pointed at Jonas' badge.

Jonas slowly turned to face the men, "Why?" Jonas asked nervously. Kitty and Doc watched on with great interest.

"You have a badge and a gun, I was only asking," Warwick smiled exposing his tobacco-stained teeth. He walked closer to Jonas and Jonas backed into the table.

Doc stood, "What's this all about?"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up," Warwick glared at Doc. Doc's eyebrows knit together.

Warwick was quick to pull the gun from Jonas' waistband, "Move," the robber motioned to Jonas to walk to the door. "Handsome Dan" had his gun out and moved it around the room with the intent that he's kill the first one to move.

Louie's hands were under the bar and he could feel the barrel of the shotgun that Sam kept under there. Pheeters' eyes watched Kitty and Doc and he was certain that he could get a shot off at the one nearest to him.

Doc looked at Pheeters and motioned not to try anything as Warwick back out of the saloon with his arm now around Jonas' neck, "No one move and no one follow," Warwick shoved his gun hard into Wilbur's ribs causing him to jump. The store owner's eyes were wide and darting around as he tried to figure away out of the situation.

Kitty took Doc's forearm, "We can't let them take Jonas," she stated.

"I don't think they will take him far. We just have to make sure that we don't provoke them," Doc reasoned. Slowly Doc followed the men and then they were gone from the saloon.

"I could have shot one," Louie stated.

"I'm sure you could have and got Jonas shot, and likely yourself," Doc said as he hurried to the door.

By now Newly stood with his hands in the air and stripped of his gun as the robbers moved into the alley using Wilbur Jonas as their shield for escape. Doc could tell by the look on the young deputy's face that he and Jonas had a plan which failed miserably. The three men were enveloped in darkness and Doc could hear Newly O'Brien cursing up a storm. Slowly Doc stepped out onto the boardwalk followed by Louie and Miss Kitty. "Now what do we do?" Doc asked as he ran his hand over his moustache and looked around the empty street.


	14. Chapter 14

Derrick Warwick shoved Wilbur Jonas toward his horse, "Get on the horse," the bank robber sneered as "Handsome Dan" watched guard.

Jonas swallowed, "Look, I don't know who you are just leave me b," Jonas tried to convince the thieves that he wasn't in the bank during the robbery, "You have made a mistake," Jonas continued.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it for you," Warwick warned. "Now get up on that horse," he stated firmly jabbing Jonas in the side again with his gun.

Jonas moved to the animal and the horse moved away, "Horses and I don't get along," Jonas said over his shoulder as he finally grabbed the saddle and pulled himself up onto the horse. Warwick was quick to slide up behind the store owner and took the reins that "Handsome Dan" handed to him. "Hurry up and get on your horse," Warwick cautioned. Dan was fast and easily threw his left leg over the back of his horse as he hoped up into his saddle. Both men nudged their horses forward through the back alley and eventually onto a back road out of Dodge.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Jonas looked over his shoulder into the robber's dark eyes.

"Well, so far you've allowed us to get out of town," Warwick laughed. "Who know, we just might keep you," he laughed again maliciously. By now Jonas began to squirm. "Stop you're figgin'," Warwick warned. The bank robber could hear Jonas seething breaths and began to wonder how far he wanted to travel with the man with the tin badge.

The night travel was difficult, but Warwick pressed on well into the night and slowly it became dusk. Warwick had a rough idea where they were, but Wilbur Jonas didn't have a clue. The store owner peered into the dusk haze to see if anything was familiar and nothing was to the man.

Warwick pulled his horse to a stop and slid down from the animal, "Get down," he ordered Jonas and the store owner slowly complied, "What are you going to do now?" Jonas asked.

"You really aren't a law man, are you?" Warwick flicked Jonas' deputy badge. Jonas shook his head no. "I thought as much," Warwick laughed and looked over to "Handsome Dan".

"I think this here fella should find his way home, don't you?" Warwick asked Dan.

Dan smiled, "Yeah, sure," he laughed. "There's a lot of snakes around here too," he smiled. Jonas' eyes immediately looked to the ground and around.

"Yeah, snakes and little water," Warwick laughed as he pulled Jonas' glasses from his face and dropped them to the ground before he twisted his heel over the spectacles. Jonas looked up at the man, "How am I suppose to get home if I can't see?" Jonas asked as he saw the blurry figures of the two robbers.

Warwick pulled himself back onto his horse, "I really don't care," Warwick jabbed his spurs into the flanks of his horse, "Here's your gun," he said flinging the firearm to the ground. Jonas squinted his eyes and moved toward the gun, but he wasn't sure where is landed, plus he tried to listen for snakes. "Damn," he said stomping his left foot out of exasperation as he looked back at the blur from where he came from. He slowly looked back at where he thought the gun landed and decided that he should at least try and find it - who knows he thought, he might have to shoot a rabbit or something to eat.

Jonas' jowl muscles tightened as he moved closer to where he thought the gun landed, and thankfully the sun glinted off the barrel. Jonas scooped up the gun, adjusted his bowler hat and turned back for the long walk back to Dodge. At least he could see the tracks made by the horses and his eyes could at least focus that far. Jonas sighed as he began to look the trail home.

Jonas trudged along with the gun so tightly held in his right hand that his knuckles began to ache. He looked down at the weapon and the tucked it back into his waistband of his trousers. He stopped long enough to scan around to see if there was anyone or anything out in the hills. Nothing, and no one. He wet his lips and began to feel the effects of the warm sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus, Sam and Burke were on the trail just as Festus planned, "Sam," Festus said while looking down at the hoof marks. "What is it Festus?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't it occur to you that these here tracks are heading to that ridge and over that ridge is Dodge?" the hill man asked.

Sam thought for a second, "I think you're right, Festus!" Sam said. "If they went back to Dodge, and Newly was there..." the barkeep's mind began to run amok with bad thoughts about what might have happened.

"Come on fellas," Festus said as he spurred Ruth. The mule made a noise and jolted forward. Both Sam and Burke were right behind the deputy and sure enough the tracks did lead to the ridge and down into Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Newly, if you want me to go," Louie Pheeters offered as he watched the young deputy gather some things and get ready to track the two men who had taken Wilbur Jonas hostage, "Thanks, Louie, but some tone has to say here," he said as he began to walk toward the livery stable.

"Doc's here and he knows a thing or tow about the law," Pheeters stated.

"I know Doc knows about the law, but he also has the marshal and Mr. Bodkin to look after. And who knows, maybe even Mr. Jonas after all this is said and done," O'Brien stated as he cinched the strap under his horse's belly.

Newly pulled his horse from the stall and was just about to climb onto the saddle when he saw three riders rounding the bend up Front Street. "Get out of the way, Louie," Newly said as he dismounted and pulled his gun before ducking in between some barrels.

"Whoa!" Festus pulled hard on Ruth's reins and jumped down from his mule, "Newly?" he saw the deputy take cover.

Newly poked his head out and the quickly stood as he realized that it was the bedraggled posse, "Festus!" Newly quickly walked over and met with the other men.

"We followed them bank robbers all the way out to the flats and they doubled back," Festus stated.

"I know they did. They were here last night when I got into town," Newly looked full of angst.

"Where are they now?" Festus asked as he hoped that they were in the jail. "They were in the Long Branch when I got into Dodge. Mr. Jonas spotted them and recognized them," Newly said.

"Good," Festus smiled and began to walk to the jail house but Newly stopped him, "They took Mr. Jonas hostage," Newly looked Festus deeply in the eyes. Festus stared at the young deputy, "Which way did they go?" was all that came out of the hill man's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam and Burke, get some rested horses ready. And saddle an extra one for Jonas," Festus was being hopeful that the store owner was still live and unscathed. Both Sam and Burke hustled into the livery stable and pulled three horse from their stalls. Louie was left holding the reins of the mule and the other two horses that the posse rode.

Festus quickly walked up the street and took two stairs at a time to reach the top landing of the doctor's office. The deputy opened the door to find the physician looking over Harry Bodkin who was now resting on his back. Festus looked from the unconscious banker back up to the doctor, "Doc?" he said as he stepped further into the room.

Doc looked up at the hill man, "I guess you've heard by now," Doc said in low but quiet voice. He hadn't told Matt what had happened.

"I sure did, Doc. I've got the fellas getting some fresh horses ready so we can go out lookin' fer ole Jonas," he said with determination in his voice. Doc tried to stop Festus from talking, "I haven't told Matt, yet," the doctor whispered to Festus.

Matt pulled himself from the bed and used the door jam as support, "Didn't tell me what?" he looked at the doctor before his eyes looked at Festus.

"Oh, nothing," Doc said. "And just what are you doing up out of that bed?" Doc pointed back to the room.

"I'm trying to find out what's going on around here," Matt looked at Doc. "Festus?" the marshal's eyes locked onto the hill man's eyes, "Did you catch up with the robbers last night?"

Festus moved a little further into the room and looked at Doc, whom he was hoping to tall Matt what exactly happened. Doc's eyes narrow as he now knew both law men were looking for answers. Doc stepped away from Bodkin and stuffed his hands down deeply into his trouser pockets, "No, Festus didn't find the robbers," Doc shot a look over to the hill man, "Wall, it ain't fer the lack of tryin'," he grumbled.

"Then why are you here, Festus?" Matt was getting annoyed.

"We followed the tracks out to the flats until we couldn't track no more," Festus said with his left eye scrunched up, "and at first light, we followed 'em some more, and they lead us right back to here," Festus looked from Matt to the doctor.

"They came back here last night? Was newly here?" Matt limped a little further into the room using the doctor's desk for support. Doc shook his head no to Matt's question. "Well, who was acting as the law and did he catch the robbers and lock them up?"

"Matt, you better sit down," Doc pulled his right hand from the pocket and pointed to the chair. Matt's eyebrows knitted into a furrow. Slowly the marshal lowered himself into the doctor's chair. Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I suggested to Jonas that he act as the law until Newly got back last night. None of us would have dreamed that the robbers would come back," Doc looked at Festus.

"Newly got into town and Jonas had already spotted the two over at the Long Branch, and he and Newly hatched a plan to flush them out so that Kitty, Louie and I wouldn't get hurt," Doc stated.

"And?" Matt's voice was low and mean.

"The plan didn't work," Doc swallowed.

"How are Jonas and Newly?" Matt asked.

"Newly's fine, Matthew," Festus added.

"And Jonas?" Matt's nostrils flared with each breath.

Doc looked at Festus and then to Matt, "They took Jonas hostage and left town late last night," Doc said flatly. "Newly couldn't track them in the dark," Doc sighed.

"They what?" Matt said as he stood and looked at Doc and Festus.

"I have Newly, Sam and Burke ready to go after them. We just got in ourselves," Festus thumbed over the door. Matt drew a deep breath and his hands turned into balled fists, "Doc, get out of my way," he growled.

"Matt, I will not let you leave this office!" Doc barked. "You sit on that horse of your's and that leg will haemorrhage and you won't be any use to anyone," Doc pointed his index finger at the marshal.

Matt pursed his lips and shot a look over to Festus, "Get a move on Festus. Who knows what condition Jonas was left in," he was seething mad. Festus nodded, "We'll bring Jonas back you can mark my word on that," he nodded and quickly left the doctor's office.

Matt still looked at Doc, "I just can't get through to you two, can I?" Matt asked and referred to other times that Doc and Jonas took the law into their own hands.

"Matt, we had no one else left in town," Doc sighed. "We had to have some representation of law on the street," Doc stuffed his hand back into his pocket, "Would you please get back into bed," he said as he looked down at the floor. Matt limped back to the back room, "If they aren't back by tomorrow, I will be going out there," he warned the doctor. Doc nodded and understood his anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas had walked roughly a mile, maybe more. His eyes were beginning to bother him without his glasses, he was straining them. He stopped for a moment and looked around as he still tried to recognize any landmarks to give him an indication of his whereabouts. Nothing looked familiar.

Jonas rubbed his eyes and sighed. He wet his lips and longed for a drink of water. Anything wet would do at this point. He looked back down to the road and saw the horse tracks, and he continued along the road. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that Festus and the posse would soon find him, but he realized that could be hours from now.

The sun was high and warm. The store owner pulled his coat off and draped it over his shoulder, using his index finger as a hook. "Boy, the marshal's going to be mad about this," he shook his head as he walked along. "He's never going to let me leave my store again," Jonas scoffed at his own joke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick Warwick and "Handsome Dan" rode at a leisurely pace and talked about the money, "What are you planning on doing with your share?" Warwick asked. Dan didn't answer right away so Warwick looked over to his friend, "Oh, there's a lot of thinking going on," he noted the look on Dan's face.

"We should have shot him," Dan stated.

"Shot who?" Warwick asked.

"That old coot we dragged out here last night," Dan stopped Warwick. "He was the only one that can really link us to the robbery," he looked at his friend. "The others in the saloon didn't see us at the bank and it would be his word against our's if the posse does catch up with us," Dan stated. Warwick thought a moment and then turned in his saddle, "Well it's a snitch he's not going to get too far without those glasses," Warwick said.

"I like the way you think," Dan smiled and the two men turned their horses around.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc finished with a new bandage on Harry Bodkin's back. The banker was alert and sitting, but in obvious pain, "Now, I'd like to get you over to the other bed in the back room," Doc cautioned the banker who nodded. "It will be more comfortable than my examination table," Doc stated, "furthermore I might need that later," Doc said almost under his breath, not knowing how Wilbur Jonas was.

There was a light rapping at the office door before Kitty Russell opened the door into the room. Both Doc and Kitty looked over to the saloon owner, "Mr. Bodkin," she smiled.

"Miss Kitty," Bodkin smiled weakly.

"You came just in time to help, Kitty," Doc smiled as he draped a blanket over Bodkin's shoulders.

"Oh?" Kitty questioned.

"I'd like to make Harry's stay here a little more comfortable on the other bed in the back room," Doc thumbed over his shoulder.

"What can I do?" Kitty smiled.

"Help me steady him," he looked Bodkin in the eyes. "Are you ready?" Doc asked. Bodkin nodded. "Now I want you to go as slowly as you can. I know this is really going to hurt you," Doc cautioned as he cupped his hand under Bodkin's right arm and helped the banker down from the table. Kitty took Bodkin's left arm and they moved slowly across the floor. The pain expression on the banker's face made Kitty frown, "Are you sure this is such a good thing, Doc?" she asked. Doc looked past Bodkin, "I'll explain later," he said as they finally reached the single bed in the far corner of the back room.

Matt watched on with interest. He knew why Doc was preparing, but he waited until Bodkin was settled before he would pull Doc aside and ask. Matt pursed his lips thinking about the robbers, Jonas and the posse. His eyebrows narrowed in thought.

"Easy now," Doc said as Harry Bodkin sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, just layback and I'll lift your legs over," Doc said as he scooped down and readied himself with the banker's feet. Bodkin laid back and Doc lifted his feet and swung them over the bed as Bodkin settled in with a deep painful groan. "Get some rest now," Doc stated as he pulled several sheets up to Bodkin's chin. The banker was already asleep.

"How is he, Doc?" Kitty asked as they moved back to the other room.

"He'll be just fine. Sure it's hard on him right now, but he's strong," Doc ticked his head and walked near Matt who grabbed Matt's arm, "What's the word on Jonas?"

Doc pulled his hand from the marshal's grip, "I don't know yet. The posse only left an hour ago, but I might as well get ready, should something happen," Doc looked at Matt.

"This is fine mess, if ever I saw one," Matt said in a low voice. His frustration was showing with his mood and physical appearance.

"I'm not happy about it either, Matt. But there is little we can do about it right now, but wait," Doc stated. "Now, you get some rest, or I'll give you something to make you sleep," Doc frowned at the marshal. Matt glared at the physician as Kitty pulled Doc into the other room.

Kitty looked back into the room, "He sure is mad, isn't he?" she said as she expected Matt to be up and out into the main office any second.

"Yes, and I don't blame him. But more," Doc looked Kitty in the eyes, "he has to stay in that bed for a few more days. But he told me that if Festus isn't back by tomorrow he's going to go after them himself," Doc sighed.

"He can't do that!" Kitty protested.

"If he does, he will most certainly bleed to death," Doc looked sharply at Kitty with deep concern in his eyes and his voice. Kitty wet her lips and continued to stare at the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas staggered along, he wanted water in the worst way. Every few steps he took he stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around or if there were sounds of a river, stream, waterfalls, anything. But there was nothing.

After a few more minuted, Jonas finally stopped. He found a large rock next to the road and sat down. With his right thumb and index finger, he rubbed his eyes, "I wonder what's going on in Dodge," he asked himself. He looked around. This time he heard what sounded like running water. Jonas turned and looked around - through the bushes behind him, he could make out the sunlight dancing on water.

Jonas stood with a smile on his face. He placed his coat on the rock as a marker and then moved toward the stream by sway of weaving through the brush. With a heavy and thankful sigh, the store owner lowered him self down on his left knee and scooped some cool water up into his hands and drank. He sighed again as he looked around. He drank some more. Then he stopped. He thought he heard the sounds of pounding hooves and wonder if it was Festus and the posse. Jonas slowly stood and listened to hear what direction the sound was coming from, but it was echoing off the trees and water making it difficult. Jonas blinked as he strained his hearing. He bit at his bottom lip, but the sound seemed still quite a distance off.

Jonas decided to get more to drink and then head back out to the road where he placed his coat.

Derrick Warwick and "Handsome Dan" had decided to circle back around and come at the store owner from the side, rather than risking meeting the posse head on. They slowed their pace as they reached an area up the stream, "Let's follow this down. I bet that old coot has found the water by now. He'll be like a sitting duck and blind as a bat," Warwick laughed maliciously.

"You're always thinking," Dan smiled and pulled his horse in the direction of the stream. They were about a half mile up the stream where Jonas was located. Jonas continued to strain his hearing, "That has to be horses," he said slowly and turned back to the stream bank. Jonas swallowed as he realized that he didn't quite make a straight line thought the brush, "Dang," he muttered as he made his way back to where he thought he had cut through.

Warwick nudged Dan, "I told you he found the water," he said as he pulled his rifle from his boot and took aim at the store owner.


	17. Chapter 17

Festus pulled the posse to a halt when he spotted Wilbur Jonas' coat on the rocks. "Everyone get down and start lookin' around fer Mr. Jonas," the deputy ordered. The hill man's keen eyes spotted the foot prints in the sandy soil and followed them down toward the stream. There was a crack of a rifle and the report came from up the stream which caused the deputy and the rest of the posse to jump. They all had their guns drawn now and moved around carefully.

Festus followed the path that the store owner had made. He cut through the bushes and spotted the two men on horseback riding closer. Then he spotted Jonas who was laying prone with his hands over arms folded over his head. "Mr. Jonas?" Festus asked nervously.

Jonas slowly looked up "Festus!" he uncovered his head from his arms, "They are trying to kill me!" he squeaked out as he pointed up the stream.

"Are you all right?" Festus asked.

Jonas nodded yes.

"You stay put. It appears that they think they got you. But they didn't, did they?" Festus asked.

"No, but it was close," Jonas remained in the prone position.

"Jist stay where yer at, I'll take care of these yahoos," Festus said as he raised his gun through the brush, "Drop yer guns now!" Festus yelled. "I'm a deputy with the marshal in Dodge City and you two are comin' back to Dodge with me fer robbin' the bank and shootin' up a bunch of folks among other thangs," Festus stated.

Sam, Newly and Burke were now watching with their guns pointing toward Warwick and Dan, "I wonder how Mr. Jonas, is?" Newly asked out loud to no one in particular.

"That shot was awfully close," Sam stated.

"I bet those robbers shot him in the back, just like they did with Mr. Bodkin," Burke said causing the other two men to exchange a look. "Burke. Shut up," Sam said while looking the clerk in the eyes. Burke made a face.

Warwick and "Handsome Dan" rode slightly closer, "Do you think there's more than that deputy over there?" Warwick asked.

"I don't know, but we better start shooting or getting the hell out of here," Dan stated.

Warwick lifted his rifle and fired another shot toward Festus and Jonas. Festus felt the breeze of the projectile as it narrowly whizzed by his left ear. The deputy got mad and fired off several shots of his own, and one found its mark. Derrick Warwick clutched his chest and rolled backward off his horse. "Handsome Dan" knew there was nothing he could do for his friend and jabbed his horse hard in the flanks with his spurs. The horse charged up the bank and quickly across a field and out of sight.

Jonas had pushed himself up to a sitting position and could hardly make out what was going on, "Festus? Are you all right?" he called.

Festus didn't answer.

Jonas pulled the gun from his waistband and held it out as he heard someone coming through the bushes, "Festus?" he yelled out nervously.

Festus froze at the sight of Jonas with the gun, "Mr. Jonas what in tarnation are you pointing that thang at me fer?" the hill man asked.

"Oh, sorry, Festus. I just can't see you that well," Jonas got to his feet and squinted at the deputy. "Where are yer spectacles?" Festus asked as he stepped closer to the store owner.

"Those robbers took them from me this morning and crushed them into the ground before they left me in the middle of nowhere," Jonas stated as he pushed the gun back into his waistband of his trousers. He was clearly upset.

By now, Newly, Sam and Burke had reached the stream and were relieved to see Wilbur Jonas alive and uninjured. Festus patted the store owner on the shoulder, "Let's get you back to Dodge," he smiled and Jonas nodded in full agreement - he was thirsty, hungry and dead tried.

"Newly you come with me. We'll go after the one that got way. Sam and Burke, get that fella over the back of his horse and take him back to Dodge too," he was referring to the dead man up the stream. "I'm sure Matthew will want to have a look at his mug. Percy will take care of the rest," the deputy stated.

"What do we tell the marshal?" Sam asked.

"You tell Matthew that those bank robbers came back fer Mr. Jonas and I got one of em, and Newly and I will catch up to the other one shortly," Festus ticked his head and then stepped away from the men with Newly following.

"Let's get that one onto his horse then," Sam said as he motioned for Burke to round up the dead man's horse. Jonas stood helpless, "Is there anything I can do?" he squinted at Sam.

Sam smiled, "You come with me and sit put until we get that dead man onto his horse," the barkeep said as he aided Jonas out to the rock where he placed his coat. Jonas was thankful for the seat, but more thankful for the canteen that Sam handed him before he and Burke went to deal with the dead man. Jonas watched the two men as they walked away, he squinted as they went further into the distance before becoming a complete blur which blended with the countryside. Jonas drew a breath and then sighed. His attention came back to the canteen and he took a long drink.

Festus and Newly where on their mounts, "We'll see you sometime back in Dodge," the hill man called. Sam gave him a wave and they were off after the last of the robbers. "Come on Nathan, lift," Sam ordered as they two men hoisted Warwick's body over the back of his horse. The horse kept shifting as it smelled the dead man and it was making it difficult for Sam and Burke, but finally they managed to get the limp body across the saddle. Sam set to tying Warwick to his horse while Burke wandered over to where Jonas remained seated.

Jonas squinted at Burke as he watched the clerk getting his horse ready to ride. Burke looked back and watched Sam pulling Warwick's horse and body toward the group.

Jonas stood and walked to the dead man and looked at his face, "That's the other one," he stated.

"Yes, there were two," Sam nodded.

"The other one got away then?" Jonas asked. Sam nodded but he noted Jonas' shoulder's sag, "Is everything alright?" Sam asked.

"It will be if Festus and Newly catch that other robber. He's the only one I recognized from the robbery," Jonas stated.

"They'll catch him," Sam smiled. "Now get onto our horse," he said as Burke handed the store owner the reins to his mount. "My horse..." Jonas sputtered.

"We'll be with you Jonas," Sam smiled. "I know you aren't fond of horses," he said as he watched Jonas climb up onto his saddle in an awkward way. Burke rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Handsome Dan" pulled his horse to a stop along a ridge. He figured his was about and hour or two ahead of the posse by now. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun and calculated that it was going on four o'clock or so in the afternoon.

Dan couldn't help but think of Derrick Warwick and the bank robbery. Then his mind came back to the only man that really connected the two. Dan bit at his lower lip and thought and the more he thought the more he nodded, "I have to kill that old coot. I owe it to Derrick," he said to himself.

Dan's eyes scanned the horizon and charted a path toward Dodge. He wasn't even sure if Jonas was alive or dead, but he had to find out. He nudged his horse down the rough grade and then across a field as he made his way back to Dodge City.


	18. Chapter 18

It was nearing six o'clock and Front Street was a bustle of activity as if nothing had happened in Dodge City. A reasonable crowd was passing in and out of the Long Branch after a long day in the fields, or other businesses.

Ellen Jonas was filling in for her missing husband, to keep the store open and to take her mind off the events over the last few days. Business was good, but not overly busy for which she was thankful for.

Doc had just stepped off the last riser and onto the boardwalk just as Ellen locked the door to the general store for the day, "Mr. Jonas," Doc greeted the woman.

"Hello, Doc," she smiled.

"Seems like you had a good day, business wise," Doc smiled.

"It was steady," Ellen stated.

"Can I buy you dinner?" Doc asked.

"Oh. That would be very nice," Ellen smiled. "It's a little lonely at home right at the moment," she frowned slightly.

Doc nodded, "I'm sure it is. But I bet that Festus will land in here later with Wilbur," Doc ticked his head. "If anything, Festus is a great tracker and a tenacious one at that," Doc sort of laughed. Ellen smiled slightly – she knew Doc was trying to comfort her.

"Let's go and see what Del Monico's has on the menu tonight," Doc cupped his hand under Ellen's elbow and escorted her across Front Street to the restaurant. The establishment was busy enough for that time of evening but Doc and Ellen had little trouble finding a table for two near the back of the room.

Doc pulled a chair out for Ellen and she thanked him as he took the seat opposite the store owner's wife. "Looks like a good crowd tonight," Doc said while looking around the room. Ellen nodded as she too looked around. Slowly she looked back at the doctor, "How are the marshal and Mr. Bodkin going?"

Doc looked over to Ellen and blinked with a satisfied look I=on his face, "I think they'll be just fine," he stated.

"That's good news," Ellen smiled. However, her face still showed deep sadness and concern for her husband.

"How are you doing?" Doc asked.

Ellen sighed, "It's the waiting that's hard," she looked down at her hands that were gently clasped together and resting on the edge of the table.

"Try not to let it get to you," Doc patted Ellen in the hand. "I know it's hard, but you will make yourself sick with worry," he smiled. Ellen looked up at the doctor, "Thank you, Doc," she forced a smile.

Clem Foster stepped over to the table with his notepad in hand, "Good evening," he smiled at Ellen and then Doc, "what can I get you this evening?" he was prepared to take their order with his pencil hovering over the page.

Doc motioned for Ellen to go ahead with her order and just as she was about to give it, there was a commotion out of Front Street. Sam, Burke and Jonas rode up the street and stopped in front of the Long Branch Saloon. A large crowd gathered around the men as they dismounted. Several men looked Derrick Warwick over while others patted the posse members and Jonas on the back.

Doc looked at Ellen, "I wonder what's going on," he said as he stood. Ellen joined him as he walked to the door and looked out across the street. Ellen's eyes lit up when she spotted Wilbur through the crowd, "Wilbur!" she called out and ran out to greet her husband.

Doc ticked his head and looked back to Clem, "I'll be back later, but I doubt that Mrs. Jonas will be," he smiled. Clem nodded and moved onto the next customer.

Doc took his time crossing the road as he could see that Ellen had her arms firmly wrapped around Wilbur. "Are you all right?" she asked as she cupped the man's face in her palms.

"Yes. Just tired and hungry," Jonas leaned forward and kissed his wife.

Doc waited until they were done. "Jonas?"

Wilbur Jonas pulled away from his wife, "Doc?" he looked at the physician.

"How are you feeling?" Doc looked the man over.

"Oh, I'm fine, Doc," he chuckled nervously. "I need to find my other pair of glasses though," he squinted as he looked around.

"What happened to your good ones?" Ellen asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get my old ones from the store," he patted Ellen on the hand.

Doc watched the store owner, "Tell you what, I was just about to buy Ellen supper. You get your glasses and join me at Del Monico's," Doc smiled. "I'm sure you are starving," he concluded.

"I sure am," Jonas nodded. "Thanks, Doc. I appreciate the offer," he said. "I'll be over in just a few minutes," he smiled as he made his way to the store for his spare pair of glasses.

"See?" Doc smiled. "I knew Festus would bring him back in one piece!"

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Doc," Ellen smiled and began to the restaurant. Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked around the street. He didn't see Festus at all. Doc pursed his lips, "You go ahead, I'll be there in just a moment," he winked at Ellen and she happily followed Doc's orders.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and walked back across the street, "Sam?"

The barkeep turned just as he was about to take Derrick Warwick's body over to the undertaker's, "What is it, Doc?" his velvet baritone voice held concern as if something was wrong in Dodge.

"Where's Festus?" the doctor asked as he looked around the street. Many people had gone back to whatever it was they were doing before the riders came into town. In fact the street was almost empty due to the hour.

"He and Newly went after the remaining robber," Sam stated. "We got this one, though."

Doc pursed his lips, "I see. Thanks," he said and turned back toward the restaurant. The thought of Festus and Newly still after one of the robbers was troublesome to the doctor, but at least he didn't have to worry about Wilbur Jonas. Doc sighed and walked across the street and stepped up to the front door of Del Monico's. The aromas from within were like heaven the doctor though as his own stomach growled - he couldn't imagine how Jonas felt.

Doc spotted Ellen at another table, and stepped through the doors to join her. Jonas had not shown up yet. Doc strolled through the busy room and took a chair opposite Ellen, "Now I'm getting hungry," he smiled. Ellen nodded, "Me too," she said while watching the door for her husband.

Jonas finally located his older glasses and he put them on. He had to blink to try and allow his eyes to get accustomed to the spectacles once again. But at least he could see everything with more clarity.

Jonas adjusted his glasses and walked to the doors of the store - he looked around and smiled, "I surely is good to be back home," he sighed. Jonas opened the door and stepped out onto the boardwalk. His eyes were glued to the restaurant up the street - he didn't notice the lone rider moving thought the shadows that were between the oil street lamps.

Jonas stepped down and began to cross the street when he turned and saw "Handsome Dan" riding toward him. Dan pulled his gun, "I don't plan to swing from a rope you old coot," Dan sneered and level his gun at Jonas.

Jonas ran for cover behind a water trough while yelling for help.

"That's Wilbur!" Ellen stated and stood.

"You stay here," Doc cautioned just as a gun shot was fired.

Many people in the restaurant and the Long Branch swiftly moved to the doors and windows to see what was going on. Jonas continued to yell for help ad Dan fired another shot at the water trough.

Matt sat up in his bed as he heard the ruckus down on Front Street. The marshal grabbed his gun and limped to the window over the store frontage. He could see Jonas was pinned down behind the water trough as yet another shot was fired, "Would someone please help!" the store owner sounded frantic and rightfully so.

Matt lifted the sash and pointed his gun out the window as he could finally see the man that was firing the shots, "Hold it right there!" Matt ordered.

"Handsome Dan", swiftly turned and aimed up at the window. Matt took no time in firing a shot, hitting Dan just above the heart. Dan clutched at this chest and the gun tumbled from his hand as dark red blood streamed between his fingers. The robber staggered for a moment before his knees buckled beneath him and he pitched sideways to the dusty street with a thud.

Everyone poured out onto the street. Doc rushed over to Jonas who was shaky but managed to stand. He stared out at the body of Dan, "He came back to get me," the store owner stammer.

Doc took Jonas by the arm and guided him to the restaurant, "Come on Jonas, you'll feel better after you've had something to eat," Doc guided the store owner along the boardwalk. Jonas' eyes lifted to the window above his store where he saw the marshal. Jonas lifted his hand and waved at Matt. The store owner was too shaken to think of doing anything else.

Matt smiled and waved back. He sighed and limped back to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and Dodge had almost returned to normal. Harry Bodkin was up and about but, by doctor's orders, on very limited basis. That frustrated the banker, but not as near as Doc's insistence that the marshal stay in the bed, "I'm not going to argue with you anymore," Doc said as he left the bedroom and stepped into the main office area. He was just about to sit down when Festus Haggen stepped through the door, "How's Matthew?" he asked.

"He's fine. Why?" Doc eyed the man knowing before he helped the marshal mastermind a way out of the office.

"Wall, 'cause I care," Festus answered as if the question cut him to the quick.

"Oh, I know about your caring," Doc watched the hill man, "and if you try anything, I'll make sure the two of you are layed up!" Doc barked.

The next person through the door was Wilbur Jonas, "Doc. Festus," he smiled. Both men looked at the store owner as if he had something up his sleeve, "Is there something wrong?" Jonas' upper lip quivered for fear that Doc was going to chew him out for something.

"Not yet," Doc stated, as he shot a look over to the deputy. Doc walked over to Jonas, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, seeing how you were so kind to buy a supper for Ellen and me the other night, we'd like to invite you to supper tonight," he smiled as his eyes darted from the doctor to the hill man. Festus stood with his back to the door jam and every now and then he made an odd move.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache and then nodded, "That would be wonderful," he smiled. "It's been a while since I've...his voice trailed off as the look on Jonas' face made him turn around.

Matt was fully clothed and Festus was no where insight. Doc pressed his lips together, "I just knew that weasel was up to no good!" Doc huffed.

"Doc, I'll go easy, but I can't stand that bed any longer or your company!" Matt said as he limped out into the room.

"You and that fur-faced deputy of your's deserve each other!" Doc barked as Matt said hello and goodbye to Jonas as he left the doctor's office.

Jonas stood with his mouth hanging open, "Are you sure he should be doing that?" Jonas looked back to Doc.

A sly smiled crossed the doctor's face, "I was hoping he would. I was getting tired of looking after him!"

Jonas didn't know whether he should laugh or not, but once Doc started to it became infectious and Jonas started to laugh as well.

All was well in Dodge again.


End file.
